Frozen Decisions of Love (Español)
by NamyGaga
Summary: ESPAÑOL: Fanfiction que trata de la hija de Anna; Heidi y su amistad con la Reina Malvada del Hielo; Rebecca. ENGLISH: Fanfiction that treats of the daughter of Anna; Heidi and his friendship with the Evil Ice Queen; Rebecca. For the prompt thing, to be able to read this fanfic in English, you can translate it. :)
1. Chapter 1

C apitulo 1: Un inicio Congelante

Es una noche lluviosa y fría y las calles de Arendelle estaban demasiado oscuras y tenebrosas, pero hasta lo más oscuro tiene algún atrevido que lo reta; una desaventurada mujer que vestía con una gran capa azul y un broche de diamante azul que sostenía de ella, corría por la calle principal de Arendelle, corría rápidamente hacia el gran castillo de la reina Elsa… al llegar a la gran puerta principal del gran castillo, la mujer golpeo con fuerza las enormes puertas del castillo mientras gritaba –Ayuda! Por favor ábranme!- Ella siguió golpeado con fuerza y gritando, hasta que un guardia la oyó y desde lo alto de las puertas, la vio y le pregunto – ¿Quién es usted?, ¿¡Es lo que quiere!?- La mujer se asustó tanto que dejó de golpear y gritar, no respondió nada, sólo se descubrió la cabeza dejando ver que era una chica con ropas muy elegantes, el guardia se sorprendió ver a la mujer tan desesperada y empapada, de inmediato abrió las puertas dejando pasar a la mujer.

Mientras tanto en su cuarto dormía Elsa con las sabanas hasta la cabeza, *Toc-toc* tocaban a su habitación, Elsa somnolienta bostezó y abrió los ojos –Ehh? ¿Quién es? ¿Qué sucede?- Elsa se levanta de su cama y estira un poco los brazos, se dirige a su puerta y la abre lentamente, y al abrirla se encuentra a una de sus sirvientas –Señorita Elsa, alguien la busca…- Elsa talla sus ojos y bosteza –¿A estas horas de la noche?- La sirvienta se preocupa un poco y le dice –Allá abajo la espera una chica esperándola, dice ser princesa…- Elsa de inmediato para de bostezar y abre bien los ojos –¿Qué?...- De inmediato Elsa corre hacia las escaleras, las baja corriendo para llegar a la sala principal, una vez que llega al el último escalón mira hacia al frente y ve a una mujer de espaldas sentada frente al fuego, Elsa no podía ver su cara ya que la gran capa la tapaba, Elsa tímidamente y acercándose poco a poco a la extraña invitada le dice –Emm… hola?...-

La mujer se voltea rápidamente, Elsa se sorprende cuando le ve completamente el rostro y su cuerpo, era una chica enorme, más alta que la mismísima Elsa, y Elsa se considera a ella misma una chica alta, la misteriosa mujer tenía un rostro esculpido lleno de pecas, ojos azules penetrantes, largas pestañas, una piel tan blanca como la nieve y un hermoso cabello negro… Elsa sólo se queda observándola sorprendida, en eso la mujer empapada y chorreando de agua se para rápidamente y corre hacia Elsa mientras dice –¡Al fin te encuentro! ¡No sabes todo lo que tuve que pasar para llegar hasta a ti!- Elsa se asusta un poco y al ver lo enorme que es ella, Elsa se agacha algo intimidada y le dice –No comprendo, ¿Quién eres?, ¿qué… qué es lo que sucede?-

La mujer suspira y le contesta algo angustiada –Perdóneme mi reina, me llamo Rebecca, es una larga historia, ¡pero lo importante es que necesito de su ayuda! Mi padre está en peligro a las afueras de Arendelle, un rayo cayó sobre nuestra cabaña y ¡ahora hay llamas por todas partes! ¡El está atrapado en el sótano! ¡El fuego se dispersa!... ¡necesito que me ayude reina!- Elsa queda algo confundida y le dice – ¿Pero porque acudiste a mi? ¿¡Por qué exactamente a mí!?- Rebecca sólo se le queda viendo a Elsa y cortante le contesta –…Soy una elemental de hielo como tu…-

Al escuchar eso, Elsa quedó atónita y perdió el conocimiento por un momento, no sabía lo que pasaba, no hasta que se dio cuenta que ahora corría por el bosque de Arrendelle siguiendo a Rebecca – ¡Vamos reina Elsa! ¡Casi llegamos! Ahora que la lluvia cesó ¡el fuego ha de estar en descontrol!- Elsa no recordaba cuando había aceptado ayudar a Rebecca y haber salido de su castillo para seguirla, pero ahora tenía otras preguntas más importantes que hacerle –Rebecca, si eres una elemental de hielo, ¿por qué me pediste de mi ayuda?- Rebecca mientras que corría le dijo –Es porque el fuego es demasiado, y se sabe muy bien que el fuego derrite el hielo, pero con suficiente poder podemos lograr que el hielo se convierta en agua, por eso te busqué a ti reina…-

Elsa se quedó pensativa un momento y comenzó a mirar la ropa elegante que Rebecca traía, también sus rasgos faciales, no parecían noruegos, entonces Elsa pregunta–Rebecca…si dices ser una princesa, pero no de este lugar, ¿de dónde eres?- Rebecca dejó de correr y volteo para ver a Elsa directamente a los ojos –Si Elsa, soy una princesa de parte de mi padre, el es el rey de Rusia y yo pronto seré la reina, el aparte de ser el rey de Rusia, es un buen mago… no sólo me heredó su puesto, también su magia y en cuanto a mi madre ella era la reina de los elementales de hielo, ella ahora ya no está con nosotros, así que yo estoy supliendo su puesto ahora…- Elsa se quedó impactada y mientras que ambas seguían corriendo ella grito –Bueno, lo de la magia sí que me impactó… pero lo de tu madre… ¡Entonces eso significa que tu eres como mi reina!, quiero decir tu eres la reina de los elementales de hielo y yo tengo poderes de hielo, ¿eres mi reina no?- Rebecca no hizo caso al comentario de Elsa y siguió corriendo, Rebecca de repente saltó entre unos arbustos del bosque apartándose de la vista de Elsa, Elsa ya no la vio y se empezó a inquietar un poco – ¿Rebecca? ¿Donde estas?...- Elsa ya no la vio y sólo comenzó a correr hacia adelante… hasta que llegó a un claro, un claro nevado con un hermoso riachuelo que marcaba el paso hacia la montaña del norte, Elsa se maravillo de la vista pues le recordaba a lo que le había pasado hace 2 años, cuando escapó en plena fiesta para irse a la montaña del norte…

-¡Vaya vaya vaya!... al parecer caíste directo a mi trampa Elsa…- Elsa volteo hacia los grandes pinos que estaban al otro lado del riachuelo, y vio como Rebecca salía de ahí mirándola con una expresión malvada – ¿Rebecca? ¿Cómo que trampa?...- Rebecca comenzó a reír y le dijo algo burlona – ¿En serio creíste que mi padre estaba en problemas?, hahaha! ahora tu estas en problemas, mi padre murió cuando yo tenía once años… ¿y sabes cómo murió?- Elsa algo confundida negó girando la cabeza que no sabía como murió. Rebecca comenzó a caminar hacia Elsa y a caminar alrededor de ella mientras le contaba la historia de su padre –Pues, verás Elsa, mi padre y tu padre no eran tan amigos que digamos, tu nación y la mía han estado en contra desde hace muchos años por ellos, un día tu padre quiso comercializar con el país al lado del nuestro y pedía pasar por nuestro país, tu padre quería ahorrarse tener que rodear toda Rusia, pero mi padre no lo dejo… ahhh … aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, mi padre me había llevado con él a las afueras de Rusia, cuando nos encontramos a tu padre, ellos comenzaron a pelear puño a puño, yo asustada me escondí entre las rocas de la montaña donde estábamos, cuando oí un fuerte golpe que dejó caer unas grandes rocas desde lo más alto… sólo vi como una de las enormes rocas cayó justo donde estaba mi padre, y cuando volteé tu padre había escapado… juré que vengaría a mi padre esa noche, ¡y pues qué mejor que eliminarte para vengarlo!-

Elsa se asustó y empezó a gritarle – ¡Esa historia no es verdad! ¡Créeme lo sé! Yo…-Rebecca calló a Elsa y comenzó a reírse… a sus lados comenzaron a salir dos enormes lobos de la nieve, completamente enojados y gruñendo – ¿Conoces el hechizo de Hipnotismo? Pues estos dos lobos están bajo ese hechizo, sólo obedecen mis órdenes… así que perros inútiles, les ordeno que la ¡ataquen!- Elsa comenzó a correr y los lobos la comenzaron a perseguir, Elsa comenzó asacar hielo de sus pies y comenzaba a congelar el piso, lo que lo hacía resbaloso, Rebecca no había pensado en eso antes, se le olvido por completo que podía usar sus poderes –¡No dejen que escape!- Elsa comenzó a deslizarse por el hielo, y los lobos no la alcanzaban ya que comenzaron a resalar.

Rebecca en un intento de desesperación porque Elsa no escapara, con su magia de telequinesis tomó un gran tronco y se lo lanzó a Elsa, Elsa del golpe cayó de inmediato al piso, y Rebecca con su magia volvió a levitar el tronco y lo dejo caer encima del brazo izquierdo de Elsa, Elsa del dolor gritó fuertemente e intento sacar su brazo, pero la el tronco era pesado, entonces miró al frente y los lobos ya estaban justo frente a ella listos para atacarla... –¡Mátenla!- Rebecca les gritó a los lobos, de inmediato uno de ellos se lanzó a la pierna de Elsa y comenzó a morderla, Elsa comenzó a llorar y desesperada analizaba qué hacer para hacer que los lobos dejaran de atacarla, entonces recordó que el hechizo que los tenía hipnotizados podía anularse si el que los controlaba se desconcentraba, pronto el otro lobo procedió a morder otra de sus piernas, rápidamente Elsa tomo una de las ramas del tronco, lo arrancó y se lo lanzó a la cabeza a Rebecca, Rebecca se cayó al suelo y se sobó la cabeza.

En eso, los lobos pararon de morder a Elsa y comenzaron a tambalearse, ese era un efecto de que ya no estaban bajó los poderes de Rebecca, Elsa rápidamente se paró e intentó mover el tronco con sus piernas, y soltó su brazo, ahora roto… entonces vio que los lobos volvían a tener el conocimiento, y mejor decidió esconderse detrás del tronco. Rebecca en ese momento, trato de levantarse pero estaba muy mareada por el golpe, de repente escuchó gruñidos muy fuertes y asustada lentamente levantó la cabeza sólo para ver que los lobos estaban justo al frente de ella gruñéndole y tirando baba, Rebecca Rápidamente se levantó, pero estaba tan mareada que no logró quedarse en pie y cayó al suelo, de inmediato los lobos comenzaron a atacarla, uno quiso llegar hasta su cuello pero Rebecca logró detenerlo con su pie izquierdo en eso el otro lobo comenzó a morder y jalonear el cabello de Rebecca, Elsa al ver la perversa escena del ataque de los lobos hacia Rebecca, asustada y llorando salió corriendo del lugar, sin mirar atrás, Rebecca intentando defenderse de los lobos, sólo veía como Elsa escapaba, y entre el esfuerzo de no dejarse morder por los lobos gritó –¡Me vengaré Elsa! ¡Lo haré! ¡Volveré a tu vida!-.

En el castillo la sirvienta que atendió a Elsa preocupada platicaba con el guardia que dejó pasar a Rebecca al castillo –Ya se tardó mucho la reina Elsa, ¿crees que esté en problemas?-, –La verdad no lo sé, creo que es tiempo de que salgamos a buscarla….- En eso la puerta del castillo se abrió de un golpe, era Elsa completamente cansada, el guardia y la sirvienta quedaron sorprendidos de ver a Elsa totalmente cansada, rasguñada, y con su brazo izquierdo roto, Elsa totalmente vencida por el dolor que sentía sólo se dejó caer al piso… de inmediato la sirvienta y el guardia corrieron hacia ella – ¡Trae un doctor, pronto¡… Tranquila reina Elsa todo estará bien…- dijo la sirvienta abrazando a Elsa.

Ahora un doctor a vendado todas las heridas de la reina Elsa, e incluso vendó por completo su brazo izquierdo –Reina Elsa, tendrá que dejar su brazo en reposo por un mes, la lastimó seriamente, recupérese- dijo el doctor y se retiró de la sala saliendo del castillo. Elsa sólo miraba al piso pensando todo lo que había pasado esa noche, su cara era algo preocupada, su sirvienta y el guarda estaban ahí con ella acompañándola y la sirvienta se atrevió a preguntar – Discúlpeme reina, pero que fue lo que sucedió? ¿Quién era esa misteriosa mujer?- Elsa sin voltear a ver a su sirvienta dijo –Se llamaba Rebecca, ella me amenazó, dijo que desde hace mucho se quería vengar matándome, pero… creo que ahora ella fue la que acabo consigo misma, no creo que pueda hacerme nada ahora…- El guardia le respondió –Pero reina, ¡la hirió por completo!, ¡hirió su brazo por completo!- Elsa frunce el seño y dice –Pero no fue su culpa, lo bueno es que ya se acabo esto- La sirvienta algo preocupada pregunta -¿Deberíamos informarle a la princesa Anna y al príncipe Kristoff de esto?- Rápidamente Elsa responde alterada –¡NO! Ellos están en su luna de miel ahora, no quiero preocuparlos, mejor que disfruten su tiempo a solas… ahhh… prometan que lo que vieron hoy, no lo contaran a nadie- La sirvienta y el guardia sólo asintieron y se quedaron callados al igual que Elsa.

By Namy Gaga


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: El inicio de Heidi

Es una mañana soleada y calurosa en Arendelle, las aves y abejas disfrutan del preciado sol y vuelan por el aire… entre tanta alegría algo más feliz y juguetón esta pasando en el patio del castillo – ¡Te voy a atrapar! ¡No corras!- Era nuestra querida Elsa corriendo por el patio, pero ¿qué está persiguiendo?... un pequeño niño de pelo güero corría escapando de ella – ¡Tía Elsa! ¡No puede atraparme! ¡Hahahah!-, Elsa corrió más y más rápido hasta atrapar al pequeño niño y dejarse caer en el suelo con él, tan sólo para abrazarlo y acariciarlo – Ohh... ¡Joseph! cada vez estas corriendo más y más rápido, casi y no te atrapo…- Dijo Elsa abrazando a su sobrino –Hubiera sido más divertido con mamá aquí… ¿dónde está mamá tía Elsa?- Dijo Joseph a su tía Elsa a lo que ella respondió –Ah, bueno… mamá está ocupada ahora, ella está trayendo al mundo al pequeño bebé que será tu compañero, jugará contigo de ahora en adelante… hay que dejarla que se relaje un poco, por eso me pidió que te cuidara mientras termina- En eso una de las mucamas corre hacia el patio y grita –¡Reina Elsa! ¡Ya llegó, ya llegó!- Elsa y Joseph voltean y Elsa queda anonadada, rápidamente toma a Joseph y lo coloca en su espalda, Elsa se para del piso y comienza a correr rápidamente, entra a el castillo y rápidamente sube las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo donde estaba el cuarto de Anna Y Kristoff, deja de correr y entra al pasillo caminando lentamente… al entrar al cuarto Joseph se baja de su espalda y corre hacia la cama del cuarto donde se encontraba Anna acostada de espaldas junto a Kristoff, Joseph tan rápido como se subió a la cama dijo -¡WOW!- Elsa… sólo estaba ahí parada algo nerviosa… Anna voltea a verla y le dice –Vamos Elsa, no temas… ven a ver a tu nueva sobrina…-

Elsa comenzó a caminar lento y al llegar a la cama, vio a una hermosa bebé llena de pecas en su riostro, Elsa se sentó justo al lado de Anna y dijo –Anna es, es… es hermosa… es idéntica a ti… es muy bonita… ¿cuál es su nombre?- Kristoff le respondió a Elsa y le dijo –Anna y yo pensamos en llamarla Heidi- Elsa sonríe y dice –Heidi… es un bonito nombre…- Entonces Anna pasó a Heidi a los brazos de Elsa, a lo que Elsa se inquietó un poco, pero la tomó en sus brazos, se –Hey... pequeña Heidi, hola hermosa …- Heidi abrió sus ojitos y dio un pequeño estornudo, a lo que todos comenzaron a sonreír. Para ese momento, todo el mundo de Heidi era perfecto.

Pasaron los años y Heidi ya tenía 8 años de edad, -¡Tía Elsa!... ¿¡Tía Elsa!?... Joseph,¿ no sabes en dónde está la tía Elsa?- Dijo Heidi en medio del salón principal del castillo de Arendelle, Joseph quien se encontraba sentado en el sillón del lugar, le dijo –No lo sé hermanita, tal vez mamá lo sepa… ve con ella, está en el comedor…- Heidi dio media vuelta y se dirigió al comedor del castillo, a entrar a él Heidi gritó fuertemente –¿¡EN DONDE ESTÁ MI TIA ELSA!?- Anna quien comía un poco de sopa se asustó y grito – ¡Heidi! No grites por favor… Tu tía Elsa no está… tuvo que salir… ¿para qué la necesitas?- Heidi tan pronto oyó eso se desanimó y contesto –Ahhh…. Ella me prometió jugar hoy conmigo a las escondidas…- Anna al oír eso dejó de beber sus opa y le dijo – ¿Jugar?... ¿ella te lo prometió sabiendo que hoy saldría a una reunión con los duques?...- Heidi levantó la cabeza y le dijo –Yo no sabía que iría a una reunión…- Anna se quedó pensando, tomó la servilleta, se limpio la boca y dijo – ¿Qué tal si tu y yo salimos a jugar? ¿Eh?-

Heidi rápidamente se disgustó y casi gritando le contestó a su mamá – ¡Pero no es lo mismo!, ¡Yo quiero a la tía Elsa!- Anna se molestó y le dijo regañándola – ¡Heidi! ¡No me contestes así!, pues si no quieres jugar conmigo… ¿por qué no sales a jugar afuera del castillo?, tal vez eso te agrade… toma un poco de Sol ¿no?- Tan pronto como Anna dijo eso Heidi molesta le contestó –Eso haré- Dio la vuelta y salió corriendo hacia las puertas principales, las abrió y salió corriendo al patio.

Anna al ver irse a su hija algo disgustada y con prisa, se sintió algo mal consigo misma, comenzó a darse cuenta que su hija para divertirse necesitaba de la compañía de su tía Elsa y no de su propia madre; Anna, pero lo que Anna ignoraba en ese momento era que Heidi no sentía por ella lo que Anna si hacia Heidi, al parecer Heidi prefería más la compañía de Elsa que de Anna.

Heidi comenzó a reír y correr alrededor del patio, en eso escucho como había risas y voces fuera del castillo, ella le dio curiosidad y se dijo así misma–Mamá dijo que saliera a jugar afuera del castillo, y que tomara sol… pues, ¡eso mismo haré!- Y con una gran sonrisa en su cara corrió hacia las puertas y los guardias las abrieron para que la pequeña Heidi saliera. Tan pronto como salió no paró de correr y reír, se divertía mucho, llegó a un local donde vendían flores, y el caballero que las vendía le dijo –Hola princesa Heidi, ¿desea una flor? Tenga pequeña… se la regalo- El vendedor tomo una flor rosa y se la colocó en el pelo, Heidi le sonrió y siguió corriendo, llegó a una gran plaza en donde a lo lejos vio como un grupo de niñas jugaban a las atrapadas, Heidi no dudó en preguntar si podía jugar, se acercó y de inmediato las niñas la aceptaron. Después de jugar con las niñas, las madres de ellas llegaron para llevarlas a casa, Heidi se despidió de ellas.

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, esta vez lo hacía con tranquilidad observando las casas y a las personas que caminaban a su alrededor, siempre sonriéndole a todos, en eso llegó a un gran puente, un puente que cruzaba un gran lago, el puente llevaba hacia las afueras de Arendelle. Heidi, nunca había pasado por ahí, dio unos pasos atrás y se quedó pensando si pasar o regresar al castillo, ella a punto de dar la vuelta recordó que si volvía no encontraría aun a su tía Elsa, así que se armó de valor y comenzó a cruzar el puente, ella se sentía algo nerviosa, pero a la vez algo curiosa por saber qué cosas había más allá de Arendelle. Antes de darse cuenta llegó al final del puente y en ese punto del camino, el piso de piedra acababa y comenzaba el sácate y los grandes pinos del bosque, ella se puso a observar los grandes arboles y nerviosa comenzó a caminar, caminó y siguió caminando, ella sin saber que se encontraría en el bosque siguió caminando por descubrir nuevas cosas.

Después de caminar por diez minutos, estaba caminando en un lugar donde los arboles se comenzaban a hacer más espesos y tétricos, eran tantos que la luz del sol no tocaba el suelo, en eso se comenzaron a escuchar crujidos, Heidi se asustó cuando los oyó, pero en eso, los crujidos se le hacían conocidos, eran parecidos como cuando su tía Elsa sacaba de sus manos hielo y nieve, tan pronto como pensó eso ella dijo – ¿¡Tía Elsa!?- Heidi comenzó a correr siguiendo los sonidos de los crujidos, ella con seguridad creía que su tía Elsa estaba haciendo esos sonidos, corrió tanto hasta llegar a un claro, donde no había arboles, sólo un gran pastizal, y justo al frente de ella un río que cruzaba el claro,

Heidi se maravilló con el claro, y comenzó a ver alrededor, en eso volvió a escuchar los crujidos y rápidamente volteó a su izquierda, en eso vio al otro lado del río una mujer alta, con pelo negro y con una gran capa azul conjurando con sus cascos una magia de hielo, creando unas grandes y hermosas rejas de hielo, rodeadas de nieve. Heidi se sorprendió mucho cuando vio tal cosa, se sorprendió que lo nuevo que quería descubrir no era lo que ella se esperaba, había encontrado a otra mujer con poderes de hielo como su tía.

-¡Increíble! ¡Alguien más congela como mi tía!- Heidi lo grito impresionada y tan rápido como lo hizo la mujer resaltó asustada y volteó a ver quién había dicho eso, cuando volteo dejó ver su rostro asustado. Esa mujer resultaba ser Rebecca…

By Namy Gaga


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Una nueva amiga

…Cuando Rebecca volteó algo asustada sus espaldas para ver quien le había hablado, se encontró justo del otro lado del río a una pequeña niña de dos coletas en su cabello observándola con una sonrisa en el rostro. Rebecca al verla le pareció una niña muy tierna, pero resguardando la calma paró de conjurar hielo y se paró firmemente volteando hacia ella –¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Y qué haces aquí sola?- Heidi sonriéndole le dijo –¿Eres una chica de hielo no?-, Rebecca algo confundida le contestó –E-eso no era lo que esperaba oír… pero... sí, tengo podres de hielo…- Heidi felizmente comenzó a saltar sobre las rocas del río hacia Rebecca, al llegar justo enfrente de ella le dijo –¡Lo sabía!, no sólo hay una persona con esos poderes tan geniales, ¡usted también los tiene!- Rebecca aún más confundida dio un paso atrás y le dijo –¿Cómo que no sólo hay una persona con estos poderes?, claro que hay más como yo, somos una tribu elemental de hielo muy extensa, te aseguró que hay más como yo niñita…- Heidi le sonrío y le dijo –¿Entonces se les llama elementales de hielo?- Rebecca burlándose le dijo –¡Pero claro! ¿Qué creíste niñita?, ¿que sólo me llamo "chica de hielo"?, ¡¿Cómo crees?!...- Heidi comenzó a reírse y dijo –Me grada señora…- Rebecca se disgustó un poco y le dijo – ¡No soy señora!, no soy tan vieja… no me digas señora… pequeña coletas…- Heidi sonrió y dijo – ¿Entonces cómo puedo llamarla?- Rebecca con una sonrisa falsa dijo –Llámame por mi nombre; Rebecca- Heidi dijo felizmente –Claro, señora Rebecca… ¿no quiere saber mi nombre? Porque… pequeña coletas no es mi nombre…- Rebecca dio media vuelta y caminando hacia las rejas de hielo sin terminar dijo –Ehhh… No… como me seguiste diciendo señora… no me interesa tu nombre… pequeña coletas…- Heidi la siguió y contesto –Mi nombre es Heidi, se lo dije de todas maneras porque usted me dijo su nombre así que debe saber el mío… yo…- Rebecca la interrumpió diciendo –No me interesa tu nombre pequeña coletas… ¡y deja se seguirme!... me pones nerviosa… vete… a tu casa…- Heidi algo desconsolada y extrañada le contestó lentamente –La verdad… ahora no quiero volver a mi casa… ahhh... estoy peleada con mi mamá… o eso creo… el punto es que no la quiero ver ahora… me gustaría acompañarla un rato… se… señorita Rebecca- Rebecca al oír eso, dejó de seguir haciendo las rejas y se impresiona… giró la cabeza y observo a la pequeña niña… le sonrió y le dijo –Ahhh… si eso es lo que sucede… está bien… quédate … Heidi…-

Heidi al oír que la llamó por su nombre dejó de lado la desconsolación y volvió a mostrar su hermosa sonrisa. Corrió hacia Rebecca y se sentó a su lado – ¿Puedo verla crear estas hermosas rejas Rebecca?- Rebecca comenzó a seguir con sus rejas y le dijo –Pues... si eso deseas Heidi…- Heidi de inmediato comenzó a platicar con ella, le preguntaba cosas sobre los elementales de hielo, y así siguió… Una hora más tarde, casi al atardecer Rebecca casi terminaba las rejas. -Y bueno... una última pregunta señorita… ¿Cómo es que una persona nace con estos poderes tan bonitos?… ¿A parte de la persona que los conjura, alguien más los puede alterar?-

Rebecca caminando junto a ella mientras seguía congelando las rejas le contestó – Es simple pequeña, nosotros somos elementales, nacemos con los dones del elemento que nos heredaron nuestros antepasados, si no, alguien más, podría ser un hechicero, no los puede dar… en cuanto a los poderes y conjuros son algo que no se puede crear o cambiar con la magia normal o poder humano, sólo nosotros manualmente podemos crearlo o cambiarlo…-

Justo cuando Rebecca acabó de decir eso terminó las rejas de hielo – ¡Mira! ¡Acabé!- Heidi las observo y dijo – ¡Le quedaron hermosas! Son enserio geniales… me gustaría saber cómo le hará para que no se derritan… oiga… ¿cómo le hará?...- Rebecca le dijo de inmediato –A ver, a ver… ya fuero demasiadas preguntas sobre mí, y a todo esto… ¿por qué quieres saber tanto sobre mis poderes? Hace un rato mencionaste que conocías alguien más con los mismos poderes… ¿de quién se trata?... ¿ehh?... ahora es mi turno de preguntar Heidi…- Heidi dio un pequeño suspiro y comenzó a explicar -…Bueno… la verdad si, conozco a alguien más con poderes de hielo, es… es mi tía Elsa… ella…- Rebecca se exalto y de inmediato la interrumpió – ¡Espera!... quieres decir que ¿eres la sobrina de la reina Elsa de Arendelle? Eres… ¿¡una princesa!?- Heidi algo confundida le contesto –Pues… si, ¿usted conoce a mi tía?...- Rebecca se quedó por un momento callada y pensó –"Si esta niña es la sobrina de Elsa, tal vez puedo usarla como método de llegada hacia ella… para completar mi venganza… pero, no debe saber lo que pretendo con su tía… o podría asustarla…"-, -Emm… ¿señorita Rebecca? Le pregunte que si la conoce…- Rebecca sacudió la cabeza y le contesto –Bueno, no exactamente, digo, es la reina de Arendelle, todos la conocen, es sólo que no sé cómo no me di cuenta de que tu eres de la realeza…-, Heidi se queda pensando y dice –y, ¿Usted qué es? ¿Es de la realeza?… ¿es princesa?-

Rebecca suspira y algo desanimada y mirando al suelo contesta –Algo así… mi padre era el rey de Rusia, y mi madre la reina de hielo…- Heidi impresionada le dice –¿¡Enserio!? ¡Wow entonces si es princesa!...- Rebecca la voltea a ver rápidamente y algo molesta le grita – ¡Pero ya no!... ambos murieron…- Heidi borra su sonrisa, se queda callada y viendo a Rebecca… Rebecca mirando al piso le responde -Ellos, me dejaron la tarea de ser reina, tanto como de Rusia así como de los elementales de hielo, todo está en mis manos… pero, yo, huí cuando tuve la oportunidad…- Heidi se acercó un poco más a ella y le dijo –¿Por qué?... ¿qué pasó?- Rebecca mirando al suelo le contestó –…Mi madre, ella era todo para mi, ella me cuidaba de pequeña, me enseñaba todo lo que tenía que saber sobre mis poderes y se divertía mucho conmigo al hacerlo… hasta que un día una catástrofe en nuestro palacio de hielo me la arrebató… Mi padre, algo disgustado me acogió y me llevo a su reino de Rusia, nunca me trató como debió… sólo me enseñaba a ser una buena futura reina que ocupara su puesto… nunca sentí ni un poco de su amor… y un día… el intentando de defender nuestra nación, murió… asesinado por un… ahhh…. en ese momento decidí huir y viajar por el continente… tan solo tenía once años cuando escapé… y desde entonces he pasado vagando por las tierras de este continente por veintisiete años… esperando encontrar mi lugar y este es… Pero aun sigo pensando que todo estaría mejor con mi madre…- Cuando Rebecca dijo eso comenzó a soltar lagrimas, se sentó en el suelo a seguir llorando. Heidi, entristecida la siguió mirando. Rebecca sin dejar de llorar sintió como algo la comenzó a abrazar, ella levanto la cabeza y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas volteo a su lado para tan sólo ver a Heidi abrazándola con cariño. Rebecca sin saber qué hacer y sin dejar de seguir llorando, sintió el impulso de devolverle el abrazo a Heidi… Rebecca suspiro y puso su brazo alrededor de Heidi, Heidi al sentir que Rebecca le devolvía el abrazo le dijo –Señorita Rebecca, nunca me imagine que su vida fuera así… creo que necesita un poco más de compañía… me… me gustaría ser su amiga señorita Rebecca…- Rebecca abrió los ojos y con una sonrisa le asintió con la cabeza – Si, si deseo que seamos amigas… pero no le cuentes a nadie sobre esto, porque, bueno los rusos y los noruegos no se llevan muy bien- Heidi la mira y le dice –Lo prometo-.

En eso ambas voltean a ver hacia el Sol, el cual ya se estaba ocultando entre las montañas, Heidi se resalto y soltó a Rebecca, -¡Hay no! Ya es muy tarde… tengo que volver…- Rebecca se paró y exaltada le dijo –Eh... eh… ¿volverás?- Heidi brincando sobre el río le contesto –Si eso desea…-, Rebecca camina hacia el río y le grita – ¿Qué te parece el domingo… aquí en el río?- Heidi ya yéndose le contesta igualmente gritando – ¡Claro… hasta entonces!...- Rebecca sonríe… y la ve alejarse hacia Arendelle. Rebecca se queda pensando en ella y sonríe, era la típica sonrisa de cuando alguien o algo te levantó el ánimo y sientes el deseo de tenerlo cerca, pero en eso recuerda la venganza de su padre y deja de sonreír, sacude una vez más la cabeza y voltea hacia Arendelle y frunce el seño… -Que no se te olvide Rebecca a lo que viniste a este sucio país… sólo para cumplir tu venganza, no para encariñarte con una niñita… una... una dulce niñita…- Después de decirse eso a si misma da media vuelta y camina hacia las rejas que hizo, las abre y las cruza caminando hacia el bosque…

Ya casi saliendo la luna, Heidi corría hacia los muros del castillo, casi sin aliento pudo llegar antes de que se cerraran, atravesó las puertas del castillo entrando al corredor, corriendo atravesó las puertas del salón principal en donde llego toda cansada –Vaya… llegue sin que me descubrieran…-, en eso algo la exalto –Yo no diría lo mismo pequeña…- Heidi asustada volteo hacia el trono para encontrarse sentada a Elsa, -¡Tía Esla! ¡Has vuelto!- Elsa sonrió, se paró de su trono y grito – ¡Mi pequeña Heidi!- ambas corrieron hacia la otra, para darse un enorme abrazo, -Ya te extrañaba, estar toda una tarde sin ti es una agonía… pero ahora dime ¿por qué volviste a esta hora? Tengo entendido que habías salido a jugar pero volviste casi al anochecer, ¿a qué se debe? ¿Pasó algo?- Heidi en eso recuerda lo que Rebecca le había dicho, -Bueno… la verdad sólo quise salir a encontrar cosas nuevas… ehh... atravesé el bosque y…-, Elsa se asustó y dijo – ¿¡Atravesaste el bosque?! Hay… Heidi…-, Heidi también se asusto y dijo –¿Estoy en problemas?...- Elsa la abrazó y le dijo –No, no… no lo estas, es sólo que sabes que no debes salir tan lejos sin que sepamos… prométeme que no lo harás otra vez- Heidi miro al piso y pensó… -Esta bien Tía… lo prometo- Elsa le sonrió y le dijo –Si lo haces, yo prometo no comentarle a tu madre que saliste al bosque de las afueras- Heidi la abraza y le dice –¡Gracias tía!- En eso se oye un –¡Heidi, Volviste, estaba tan preocupada!- Era Anna y corre hacia Heidi, Elsa suelta a Heidi y se hace a un lado para cederle el paso a Anna, Anna abraza a Heidi y le dice –¿en dónde estabas?- Heidi algo nerviosa le dijo –Ehh por ahí, jugué un buen rato...- Anna voltea a ver a Elsa, la mira y le dice –¿Tu sabes algo Elsa?- Elsa la cierra los ojos y con la cabeza le dice que no, Anna le sonríe y sigue abrazando a Heidi, Heidi voltea a ver a Elsa quien la mira y le guiña un ojo y le sonríe. Heidi de igual manera le guiña el ojo y sonríe.

By Namy Gaga


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Comi enza la diversión

Después de este gran encuentro entre Heidi y Rebecca, un lazo de amistad el cual las dos ignoraban se fue formando, pasando los días, cada fin de semana Heidi visitaba a su amiga Rebecca, por las tardes mientras que Rebecca y Heidi caminaban junto al río, se la pasaban platicando de lo que ambas pasaron durante la semana, también bromeaban entre las dos y a veces Heidi jugueteaba con Rebecca lo cual no la divertía, pero tampoco la disgustaba, aún así Rebecca sabía que tenía que lograr que Heidi se encariñara con ella.

Fueron pasando las semanas y el verano se volvió otoño, y justo después invierno. La mañana del primer día de invierno Heidi corría por los pasillos del castillo justo cuando volteó a ver una de las grandes ventanas del pasillo y vio que afuera comenzó a nevar levemente – ¡Genial! Está nevando… tal vez deba ir con la tía Elsa, ¡a ella le encanta este clima!- Dijo Heidi y comenzó a correr por las escaleras hasta llegar al salón principal, en ese salón yacían Kristoff y Joseph, -¡Hola papá, Joseph!, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí los dos?- Kristoff de inmediato voltea a ver a su pequeña hija y le contesta mientras camina hacia ella – ¡Hola mi princesita! Al parecer ya te levantaste de la cama, pues verás hermosa, tu hermano y yo nos alistamos para salir a cortar hielo, este será el primer viaje de tu hermano, llevaré a Sven y quiero enseñarle a tu hermano lo que es ser un vendedor de hielo, antes de que la primavera comience-, Justo después de que Kristoff dijera eso Joseph añadió –Si hermanita, papá dice que ya estoy en edad de conocer los secretos de todo buen vendedor de hielo y piensa que seré muy bueno, como el- Heidi se entusiasmó al oírlo y dijo con alegría –¡WOW! ¡Papi yo quiero ir, llévenme con ustedes! ¿Si?- Kristoff y Joseph se miraron uno al otro y luego Kristoff agachándose hacia su hija y acariciándola dijo –Hermosa, lo siento, pero esto es de hombres… ¿Por qué no sales afuera a jugar con la nieve?, creo que tu madre, tu tía y Olaf se divierten allá afuera, ve con ellas- Heidi se desalentó un poco pero de inmediato respondió –Esta bien…- Justo después se alejó y caminó hacia el pasillo de salida hacia el patio.

Justo al salir, Heidi se sorprendió con la hermosa vista, era un día fresco y nublado, pero con una blanca y hermosa nevada, de inmediato Olaf apareció a su lado y le dijo – ¡Hola Heidi!, ¡Al fin saliste a divertirte con nosotros!- Heidi baja las escaleras y abraza a Olaf diciéndole – ¡Olaf!, Si, vengo a jugar con mis personas favoritas, ¡al fin llegó el invierno! Ya lo extrañaba- Olaf dio una sonrisa y mientras la encaminaba al centro del patio le decía – ¡Sí! El invierno es mi segunda estación favorita, justo después del verano claro, hehehe, aun así se siente algo raro no llevar conmigo mi nevada personal, pero después de todo ¡el clima lo compensa mucho!- Heidi y Olaf llegan justo al lado de las fuentes del patio y ven como en el centro del patio hay grandes montículos de nieve y paredes de nieve con una pista de hielo alrededor con personas patinando, y justo en medio de todos esta Elsa con Anna. Olaf de inmediato se entusiasma y corre hacia ellas mientras dice feliz – ¡Elsa, Anna! ¿Qué les parece comenzar a jugar?- Elsa lo voltea a ver y le contesta –Hasta que Heidi llegue Olaf, ten paciencia- Anna en eso voltea a ver al frente de ellas y ve a su hija Heidi observando, Anna sonríe y dice –¡Hola hermosa!, ¡ven aquí mi vida!- Heidi feliz corre hacia su madre y la abraza –¡Hola mami! Buenos días- entonces voltea a ver a su tía Elsa y Elsa también y dice – ¡Heidi, mi niña bonita! ¡Ven a abrazar a tu tía Elsa!- Heidi da una gran sonrisa y suelta a Anna, corre de inmediato a Elsa y da un gran brinco para darle un estruendoso abrazo, entonces Elsa la carga y la abraza.

– ¡Hola tía Elsa!, ¡Me alegra verte afuera en el primer día de invierno! Casi nunca estas cuando es el primer día de invierno…- Elsa la mira a los ojos y cargándola le dice –Sabes que te prometí que esta vez me quedaría a jugar contigo- Anna sentada justo a un lado de ellas, mira a Elsa con una cara de celos, Elsa nota que su hermana la mira de mala manera y de inmediato baja a Heidi. –Bueno Heidi, ¿qué te parece si jugamos unas guerras de nieve? Siempre te han gustado- Dijo Anna tomando las manos de su hija, a lo que Heidi la suelta y contesta –N-No lo sé… lo que la tía Esa decida- justo al decir eso Heidi toma la mano de Elsa y la voltea a ver, Anna vuelve a ver a Elsa de mala manera y Elsa comienza a ponerse algo presionada. –Ehh… ¡Bueno!, ¿y qué esperamos? Juguemos un rato, ¡ya nos hace falta un poco de diversión!- Heidi y Anna dejan de verla y comienzan a correr hacia las paredes de nieve. – ¡Heidi!, ¡Heidi!, ¡ven aquí conmigo!, seamos en el mismo equipo- Heidi corriendo hacia el otro lado le dijo – ¡Mejor tu se con Olaf!, yo seré con la tía Elsa- Anna se impresionó algo con el comentario de su hija, y en eso Olaf llegó a su lado – ¡Vamos Anna! Les ganaremos-.

Comenzaron a hacer la guerra de nieve, y todos corrían y jugaban, justo en eso Anna observó como su hermana y su hija se divertía juntas, demasiado, lo cual disgustó a Anna. En eso Anna tomo una gran cantidad de nieve y la formo en una gran bola de nieve, corrió y se la lanzó a Elsa, Elsa cayó al piso y comenzó a reír, volteó a ver a Anna, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando vio la expresión de Anna, era una expresión horrenda, Anna estaba disgustada y furiosa – ¡Siempre lo arruinas todo!- Anna le gritó eso a Elsa, lo que hizo que todas las personas presentes se asustaran y las vieran. Anna después de gritarle, sin más que decir, se retiró caminando hacia el castillo y entró a él dando un gran golpe a la puerta. Elsa aún tirada en el piso, asustada, comenzó a hiperventilar un poco, se levantó y no sabía que decir, todo el mundo la observó, algo asustados también, Olaf se le acercó a Elsa y le dijo – ¿E-Elsa? ¿Estás bien?- Elsa sin verlo le dijo algo alterada –No Olaf… aléjate, no me siento bien…- Elsa comenzó a verse sus manos, las cuales comenzaron a emanar hielo y congelarse, Elsa comenzó a alterarse más y dio un gran suspiro. Heidi se le acercó a Elsa y intento abrazarla, a lo que Elsa se apartó rápidamente, y le dijo –No Heidi, en este estado puedo ser peligrosa, sólo aléjate…- Elsa volteó hacia los ciudadanos que estaban parados en la pista de hielo y les dijo –No se asusten, será mejor que regresen a sus casas, tengo que hablar con mi hermana-.

Elsa comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo y las personas se empezaron a retirar, Heidi dijo -¡No¡ quédate tía, al parecer mi mamá yo quiere hablar ahora, déjala sola- Elsa molesta se volteo y comenzó a decirle –¿No lo entiendes?, tu madre no está bien ahora, no sé qué le pasa, necesita de mi Heidi…- Da media vuelta y sigue caminando, Heidi da un paso adelante y dice una última cosa –¡Tía Esla!- Elsa se detiene a lo que Heidi continua -…¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?- Elsa cierra los ojos e intenta no llorar, los abre y dice –Lo siento Heidi- Elsa sigue caminando y entra al castillo. Heidi se entristece, y baja la cabeza, -No te pongas triste Heidi, las hermanas a veces puede que se pelen, pero muy pronto lo resuelven ya verás…- Heidi sube la cabeza y comienza a caminar hacia las puertas para salir fuera del patio, Olaf se confunde y dice –Heidi, ¿a dónde vas?- Heidi si verlo y sin dejar de caminar dice –Sólo iré a dar un paseo, regreso más tarde-.

Heidi caminó hacia el comenzó del bosque, ella quería ir a visitar a su amiga Rebecca, No era domingo, pero esperaba encontrarla, Heidi se sentía destrozada y esperaba la compañía de Rebecca. Llegó al claro, que ahora estaba todo nevado, y el rió estaba congelado en su totalidad, Heidi cruzó el río y caminó hacia las rejas de hielo que Rebecca había creado, se recargó en ellas y comenzó a gritar – ¡Rebecca!, ¡Rebecca!, ¡soy yo Heidi!…- Heidi no recibió respuesta, entristecida se dejó caer al piso y se sentó recargada en las rejas, cerró los ojos y comenzó a dejar salir unas lagrimas. En eso se escuchó un rechinido, Heidi de inmediato abrió los ojos y volteo a ver a su lado, Rebecca estaba abriendo la puerta de las rejas –¡Heidi!, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, hoy no es domingo, ¿qué paso?- Heidi se paró y abrazó a Rebecca y llorando le dijo –Estoy triste Rebecca, pensé qué hoy iba ser un primer día de invierno divertido junto a mi familia, pero al parecer no…- Rebecca frunció el ceño y dijo –Hay…esa familia… siempre recibo quejas tuyas de ella… ¿Sabes qué? Ven conmigo- Rebecca tomó a Heidi de la mano y la encaminó hacia la puerta de las rejas, Heidi se soltó y dijo – ¡Espera, Espera!, esto significa que… ¿me dejarás entrar a tu reino?- Rebecca le sonríe y le contesta retomando su mano –Dijiste que esperabas un primer día de invierno inolvidable, así que te lo daré-.

Rebecca y Heidi corrían por los montículos de nieve y los pinos, Rebecca iba apurada, y Heidi la seguía tomando su mano, Rebecca entonces la suelta y dice –Bueno, al parecer te traje a este hermoso claro nevado, ¿y?, ¿qué te gustaría hacer?, te dije que no te iba a dejar sin diversión en este día tan hermoso- Heidi miró a su alrededor y le sonrió a la hermosa vista, en eso dijo –Pues antes de venir contigo Rebecca, estaba en casa jugando con mi familia, pero mamá y mi tía se comenzaron a pelear, entonces le pedí a mi tía Elsa que si podíamos hacer un muñeco de nieve, pero se negó y me dejó sola- Rebecca se disgustó mucho al oír eso y dijo algo molesta –Vaya, al parecer a tu tía Elsa no le importa mucho tu felicidad… pues según entendí… te encantaría hacer uno, ¿no?, anda… adoro que me lo preguntes, dímelo…- Heidi le sonrió, dio un suspiro y preguntó –¿Y si hacemos un mueco?- Rebecca al oírlo sonrió y de inmediato dijo –Si quiero hacer un muñeco- Rebecca entonces comenzó a reír al igual que Heidi, ambas corrieron hacia la nieve blanda y comenzaron a crear un muñeco de nieve, al parecer creaban un caballito de nieve, al cual le pusieron ramitas para su cabello y cola y piedritas para sus ojos, y finalmente al acabarlo, Rebecca se paró y con su mano apuntó al caballo de nieve sólo para lanzarle un poco de su magia de nieve.

El caballo de nieve comenzó a moverse por sí solo a lo que Heidi se impresiono demasiado y dijo – ¡Rebecca! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?, ¿Cómo hiciste que el caballo cobrara vida?- Rebecca le sonrió y contestó –Los elementales de hielo no sólo lanzamos hielo querida, también animamos las cosas que creamos- Heidi sonrió y se acercó al caballito, el caballito la miró y la abrazó, Heidi comenzó a reír y también a abrazarlo.

- Adelante, es para ti Heidi, móntalo y disfruta de su compañía- Dijo Rebecca mirándola con una hermosa sonrisa. Heidi suspiró de alegría, se paro y abrazó a Rebecca. – ¡Gracias Rebecca!- La dejó de abrazar y procedió a montar al caballo de nieve, comenzó a correr el caballo mientras que Rebecca sonreía y corría con ellos. Finalmente al atardecer, Rebecca y Heidi descansaban, ya habían devuelto el caballo a su estado normal, ambas estaban sentadas en la nieve observando el sol ocultándose entre las montañas –Ya casi se mete el sol, creo que ya te tienes que ir, ¿no?- Dijo Rebecca algo triste y desanimada, Heidi volteo con ella y dijo –Al parecer sí, pero me alegraste el día, me diste algo que ni mi tía Elsa me ha podido dar el primer día de invierno, me concediste mi primer día de invierno más grandioso, gracias Rebecca- Rebecca le sonrió y la abrazó y abrazándola le dijo –Cada día que paso a tu lado siento que debo estar junto a tu lado y protegerte, así como quererte Heidi, y eso es algo hermoso que nunca antes había sentido- Heidi la volteo a ver y el dijo –Yo también he tomado cariño hacia ti Rebecca, ya no siento que seas mi amiga, siento como si fueras parte de mi familia- Rebecca la volteo a ver y le dijo –¿De tu familia?, hehehe, es irónico, pero ayer pensaba si te gustaría llamarme tía- Heidi la miró y dándole una cálida sonrisa le dijo –Eso suena maravilloso y bonito, "Tía Rebecca" suena genial, ¡ahora si eres de mi familia!- Rebecca la abrazó fuertemente y le dio un beso en su cabeza y dijo –Te quiero mucho mi pequeña coletas- Heidi la volvió a mirar y le dijo –Yo igual tía Rebecca… ¿sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, ¿qué te parece si pasando el invierno, de ese momento en adelante todos los días vengo a visitarte?, en el mismo lugar de siempre, las rejas que hiciste- Rebecca le dio una gran sonrisa y le dijo –Eso me encantaría, entonces, pasando el invierno, prometo siempre esperarte en las tardes en ese lugar- Heidi y Rebecca se pararon y Heidi le dijo dándole un abrazo más –Esta dicho tía, ya me tengo que ir, te quiero- Heidi la soltó y dio media vuelta para marcharse y comenzó a caminar hacia las rejas para irse. Rebecca sonrió y esta vez era una sonrisa de verdadera amistad.

By Namy Gaga


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Terrible error

Era una tranquila mañana de primavera, eran cerca de las once de la mañana, la alegría se sentía en el aire y los niños jugaban fuera del castillo. – ¡Heidi!... ya levántate, ya es casi medio día…- Era Anna tocando a la puerta de la habitación de Heidi, en eso entra tantas sabanas y almohadas, Heidi descubre sus brazos, estirándolos y luego tomó la cobija y se la quitó, tan sólo para descubrir su cara adormilada –Haaay… ya es casi medio día, debo levantarme…- Dijo Heidi dando un gran bostezo. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama, tomó su ropa y se vistió, salió de su habitación y corrió hacia el corredor del segundo piso, donde estaba Elsa. –Tía Elsa, buenos días-, Elsa quien estaba en el balcón del corredor observando el gran patio delantero volteo a ver a Heidi y le contesto con una gran sonrisa –Buenos días casi tardes Heidi- justo después comenzó a reír un poco, Heidi se acercó a ella y le dijo –Hehehe, ya sabes que tengo el sueño pesado, emm, tía, quería saber si hoy hay deberes reales que realizar, es que, ya sabes, quiero salir un rato a caminar…- De inmediato Elsa la miró y le dijo –Ahhh… ¿quieres ir otra vez al bosque?- Heidi algo nerviosa le dijo –Hay tía, ya sabes, me gusta mucho ir a ese bosque…- Elsa le preguntó –Desde aquella primavera, cuando tenías diez años, comenzaste a ir cada día al bosque por toda la tarde… Dime, ¿qué encontraste de interesante en ese bosque?- Heidi bajó la cabeza y le dijo –Hay tía, si se lo digo no me creerá, después de todo es algo que conozco desde hace casi ocho años- Elsa se impresiona y exaltada le dice – ¿¡Casi ocho años!? Vaya, debes decirme que es eso, tal vez no me sorprenda tanto después de todo- Heidi se volteo y dijo –Tía la verdad, no puedo decirle, en verdad lo siento- Elsa se acercó a Heidi y le acerco su mano a su brazo diciéndole – ¿No puedes decirme? Pensé que ya no había secretos entre tú y yo…- Heidi la volteo a ver y le dijo –Tía, no le puedo decir, pero si tanto quiere saber… le prometo que al cumplir los dieciséis años le presentaré lo que tanto voy a ver cada día en las tardes, ¿de acuerdo?- Elsa le quitó su mano del hombro y le dijo –Los dieciséis años… falta casi un mes… bueno, por mi está bien, hasta entonces, no diré nada… te puedes retirar Heidi- Heidi le sonríe y la abraza y justo después se va corriendo.

Heidi corría al bosque sin detenerse, llego al hermoso claro que tanto amaba y grito – ¡Tía Rebecca! Ya llegue…- al otro lado del río, en las rejas de hielo Rebecca venía caminado y dijo – ¡Justo a tiempo Heidi! Ya es medio día… que puntual eres- Heidi dijo, -Hola tía Rebecca, dime, ¿qué te gustaría hacer hoy?- Rebecca caminando hacia el río le dijo –Pues la verdad muchas cosas Heidi, pero no creo poder hacer nada si no cruzas este río- Ambas voltearon a ver el rió el cual había aumentado su tamaño y profundidad, Rebecca se acercó más y dijo –Las lluvias de primavera hicieron que el río en verdad creciera, la única forma de pasar es nadando, pero no sé si quieras mojarte, o yo podría pasar pero al llegar contigo te podría mojar…- Heidi se quedó pensando y entonces miró a su alrededor y comenzó a sonreír justo cuando dijo –Sabes tía, hoy es un caluroso día de primavera, mañana comienza el verano… por qué no lo disfrutamos y nadamos en el río, nunca he hecho eso…- Rebecca le sonrió y le dijo –¿Sabes nada Heidi?, -Heidi la volteo a ver y algo avergonzada dijo –La verdad, no lo sé… nunca he intentado nadar- Rebecca comenzó a quitarse su capa y le dijo –Pues no hay de otra, yo te enseñaré- y se lanzó al agua salpicando a Heidi – ¡Hahahah! Tía Rebecca, ¡eso no se vale!- Y Heidi rápidamente se lanzó también al agua, ambas comenzaron a jugar en el río, se salpicaban agua e intentaban nadar hasta lo profundo de él, se divertían muchísimo, ya pasado dos horas de diversión, ambas salieron del agua riendo felizmente todas mojadas, justo al frente de ellas estaba un gran pino al cual le pegaba todo el sol y estaba rodeado de mucho pasto y flores, Rebecca y Heidi se posaron en él y se acostaron juntas, tan sólo para observar las nubes. Heidi quien estaba acostada junto a Rebecca la comenzó a mirar y le dijo –Tía Rebecca, te quiero mucho… no sabes la felicidad que le has traído a mi vida, sin ti, no tendría tardes tan felices y divertidas, desde hace casi ocho años, esa tarde que te encontré en este lugar sola, me haz traído felicidad y supongo que yo también a ti, no sé qué hacías antes de conocerme, pero supongo que si te traje algo de felicidad…- Rebecca en eso recordó lo que hacía antes de conocerla, recordó su propósito inicial, el cual era vengar a su padre y matar a Elsa, pero ahora que tenía a Heidi, no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo… Rebecca cerró los ojos, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sonreír mirando a Heidi –No sabes todo lo que has hecho por mi... tú me cambiaste... para bien mi pequeña coletas… también te quiero mucho…- y entonces Rebecca abrazó fuertemente a Heidi y Heidi le devolvió el abrazo, en eso Heidi la deja de abrazar y le dice –Ya me tengo que ir tía…- Rebecca de inmediato borró su sonrisa y se enderezó y dijo – ¿Qué?, pero aun no es el atardecer- Heidi se levantó y dijo –Lo sé, pero le prometí a mi tía Elsa volver temprano, ya que como mañana es el festival de verano, tengo que ayudar en los preparativos…- Rebecca se levantó y dijo –Déjame entender, le dijiste a tu tía Elsa que llegarías temprano, ¿¡E-Ella sabe que vienes a verme cada tarde!?- Heidi de inmediato dijo – ¡No no!, no lo sabe, sólo sabe que vengo a visitar cada tarde a alguien, no a quién…- Rebecca de inmediato se exalta y se agarra la cabeza diciendo –Haay Heidi... creí que me habías prometido que no le dirías a nadie sobre esto…- Heidi la tomó del brazo y le dijo –No te preocupes tía, la tía Elsa no lo sabe… haay… pero creo que te quiere conocer… bueno no a ti, si no a la cosa que vengo a visitar cada tarde…- Rebecca se exalta más y se apartó bruscamente de ella y dijo – ¡Haay Heidi!- Heidi de inmediato la trato de calmar diciéndole –¡Hey, hey! Tranquila, ya llevamos casi ocho años de conocernos, creo que es justo que mi tía Elsa te conozca… ¿no lo crees?- Rebecca comenzó a hiperventilar y dijo –N-No lo sé…- Heidi la abrazó por la espalda y el dijo –Tranquila tía, sé que eres rusa y que los rusos no se llevan bien con los noruegos, pero ya ves la gran amistad que logramos enlazar las dos… Mira, volveré mañana justo después del festival, prometo que vendré y resolveremos todo…- Rebecca la volteo a ver y le asintió con la cabeza, Heidi la soltó y le dijo –Bueno ya me voy tía, vengo mañana…- Heidi comenzó a correr y se fue dejando sola a Rebecca.

Al día siguiente Heidi se levantó al punto de las diez de la mañana, estando feliz de que ya era el primer día de verano, sabiendo que en un mes ella cumpliría los dieciséis años de estar viva. Heidi corrió de inmediato al patio del castillo y con una gran sonrisa salió a él para encontrar a su tía Elsa junto a Anna conversando con algunos duques disfrutando que ya casi comenzaba el festival de verano, Heidi corrió junto a ellos y gritó – ¡Buenos días!- Elsa, Anna y los duques le devolvieron el saludo, Heidi corría feliz mente por las calles de Arendelle, cuando comenzó a oír que alguien lloraba, de inmediato paró de correr y volteo a su lado, para encontrar a un pequeño niño llamado Andrew llorando, Heidi se le acercó y dijo –Wow, wow Andrew, ¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué estas llorando?- El pequeño Andrew, sin dejar de llorar la volteó a ver y le dijo –Estoy llorando porque mis padres quieren cocinar a mi mascota para la cena de hoy, en el festival… quería ir con la reina Elsa para pedirle que por favor no cocinaran a mi mascota, ¡yo lo quiero mucho!... pero la Reina Elsa está muy ocupada y mi mascota del miedo que tenía escapó y no lo puedo atrapar!- Heidi dijo – ¿Ayuda de mi tía?, pero si ella es la reina y es muy ocupada… en cambio yo, soy la princesa Heidi, puedo ayudarte, ahora dime, ¿dónde está tu mascota?, de seguro es un pato o una cabra ¿no?- Andrew de inmediato gritó – ¡Ahí esta!, ¡Es mi cerdito!- Heidi rápidamente volteo a ver al cerdo el cual comenzó a correr y Heidi gritó –¡No dejen escapar a ese cerdo!- Heidi comenzó a correr persiguiéndolo, tratando de atraparlo, esquivó a personas, carretas, incluso locales, pero en eso el cerdo corrió debajo de una gran mesa y muy larga, y Heidi tropezó, y se deslizó por toda la mesa, la cual estaba llena de pies de cereza, fresa y otros sabores, tirándolos todos al piso y salpicando a la gente de pies, justo cuando Heidi llegó al final de la mesa se calló al piso con toda la mesa también, Heidi algo acelerada se levantó llena de pie en toda su ropa, voltea a ver a los reposteros que estaban horrorizados con ver que todos sus pies estaban destrozados –He-He- En verdad lo siento, los ayudaré…- Dijo Heidi avergonzada a lo que los reposteros de inmediato dijeron – ¡NO!... nosotros podemos solos…- dijeron asustados en eso el cerdo dio un chillido a lo que Heidi de inmediato volteo y dijo –¡El cerdo!- comenzó a correr de nuevo y en eso se estampó con un gran sanco, volteo hacia arriba para ver a un hombre en sancos, el cerdo chilló de nuevo y Heidi observo que el cerdo corría hacia los muros que daban paso al muelle, Heidi tomó fuertemente el sanco y dijo –¡Vamos! ¡No deje escapar a ese cerdo!- el hombre quien estaba en los sancos comenzó a correr en ellos persiguiendo al cerdo, entonces el cerdo logro llegar a los muros y de inmediato paró de correr, el hombre en sancos no alcanzó a detenerse y chocó contra el muro dejando soltarse bruscamente a Heidi, dejándola abalanzarse en el muro, Heidi perdió el equilibrio y cayó al otro extremo tomando una soga llena de papeles de colores que estaba colgado del muro hacia un mástil de un bote mediano, Heidi se deslizó a lo largo de la soga y topó con el mástil, dando mal equilibrio al bote haciendo que se hundiera cayendo de lado, empezándose a hundir, con Heidi parada en el mástil ella sólo dijo –Okeeeey…-

– ¡No puedo creer lo que hiciste!, ¡esta vez si te excediste Heidi! Perdona que lo diga así pero echaste a perder todo el trabajo de los reposteros, le rompiste los sancos aun hombre y sobre todo, ¡Ya no habrá cerdo para la cena!, ¡un cerdo menos Heidi!- le estaba gritando Anna molesta a su hija Heidi en el gran salón del castillo – ¡Pero mamá! Ellos querían matar al pobre cerdo, ¡él es la mascota de Andrew!, debes entender que sólo quería ayudar, no era mi intención estropear esos pies o hacer más destrozos, sólo… sólo quería ayudar…- Anna preparada para seguirle gritando se acercó a Heidi y en eso se oyó –Anna… es suficiente…- Era Elsa quien estaba entrando al salón –Esto es demasiado Anna, es sólo una niña…- Anna voltea a ver a Elsa y enojada dice – ¿Una niña? Tiene quince años, en tan sólo un mes cumplirá los dieciséis, ¡ya debe hacerse responsable de lo que hace Elsa!- Elsa se queda callada y Anna voltea a ver furiosa a Heidi y le dice –Estas castigada- Heidi de inmediato la voltea a ver y dice exaltada – ¿Qué?- Anna prosigue diciendo –Así es, hasta que cumplas los dieciséis años se te levantará el castigo, al cumplir esa edad ya deberás comprender lo que haces y como te comportas… hasta entonces, no saldrás de este castillo…- Anna se voltea y se retira. Heidi impactada deja salir las lagrimas y dice –Nunca me habían castigado…- Elsa la miró fijamente y comenzó a caminar hacia ella tan sólo para abrazarla y calmarla, mientras que Anna se retiraba, sólo volteo a verlas para ver que Elsa se encargaba de calmar a Heidi, a lo que Anna sólo entristeció y salió del salón.

A la tarde Rebecca esperaba a Heidi, ya eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y Rebecca comenzaba a inquietarse – ¿En donde esta Heidi?... ya es demasiado tarde, me dijo que si vendría… me lo prometió…- Rebecca se dijo eso a sí misma y volteo a ver hacia las montañas para observar que el sol ya se estaba ocultando –Esto, es inútil, ya no alcanzará a venir… tal-tal vez mañana venga…- Rebecca justo después de decir eso dio media vuelta y se retiró del claro. Al día siguiente en punto del medio día Rebecca llegó al claro para esperar a Heidi, pasaron las horas y a las ocho de la noche Rebecca una vez más se entristeció y dijo –Mañana vendrá… estoy segura- dio media vuelta y se retiró una vez más. Al siguiente día pasó igual y al siguiente, Rebecca comenzaba a sentirse olvidada, hasta que una semana antes del cumpleaños de Heidi en la tarde Rebecca esperaba en el claro – ¡Esto es inútil!, ¡Heidi ya no vendrá conmigo!, he sido olvidada, una vez más…- Rebecca en eso frunció el seño y se dijo a sí misma – ¡No! Esta vez no dejaré que me arrebaten a mi Heidi… incluso si tengo que visitar a mi antigua enemiga…- Rebecca se paró y comenzó a caminar hacia Arendelle.

En Arendelle, en uno de los balcones del castillo estaba Elsa observando el patio y a las personas que tranquilamente paseaban en el, en eso Elsa observa algo extraño, ve entrar al patio a una mujer alta con una gran capa azul, tapada hasta la cabeza, Elsa intenta ver quién es esa misteriosa mujer, la mujer de inmediato se descubre la cabeza y dejando ver su rostro, Elsa se impresiona al momento de ver que esa mujer es Rebecca, Elsa sin saber qué hacer gritó de inmediato – ¡Guardias!, ¡Atrapen a la mujer de capa azul ahora!- En eso Rebecca escucho la voz de Elsa gritando esas palabras a lo que su instinto fue empezar a correr hacia la puerta principal pero los guardias de inmediato la atraparon y la tomaron de los brazos inmovilizándola, Rebecca volteo hacia arriba y vio a Elsa en el balcón, a lo que Elsa dijo –Tráiganla ante mí, y sin escándalo- Los guardias obedecieron y llevaron a Rebecca a el salón principal donde Elsa la esperaba, dejaron a Rebecca en el salón y los guardias se quedaron afuera de él. En eso Rebecca voltea atrás de ti y ve a Elsa de espaldas frente a ella, Rebecca sin decir nada sólo se le queda viendo y cruza los brazos, Elsa comienza a decir con voz algo desalentada –Pensé que no habías sobrevivido esa noche, he vivido con eso en mi mente desde entonces… hasta hoy… y la verdad, me alegra que estés viva…-Elsa deja salir las lagrimas de alegría y se voltea a ver a Rebecca, a lo que Rebecca confundida dice – ¿Te alegra?, ¿A qué te refieres? Pensé que entendías la situación por la en que esa noche te engañe…- Elsa se acerca a Rebecca y le dice –Rebecca… déjame serte sincera, esa noche no me molestó lo que me hiciste, tal vez sólo fue un pequeño error tuyo, pero cuando escape y por mi culpa los lobos comenzaron a atacarte, te juró que desde entonces he vivido con la culpa de pensar que habías muerto, pero ahora, sigues viva y eso me hace feliz…- Rebecca se molesta y le dice –Pues si no hubieras mencionado que yo soy la del error, me hubieras dado lastima y no seguiría considerando mi meta original; ¡matarte!- Elsa se asusta y da un paso atrás – ¿Ma-Matarme?- Rebecca se para firmemente y aun más enojada grita – ¡Sí!, ¿que no lo recuerdas?, es venganza, por culpa de tu padre murió el mío ¡y el era lo único que me quedaba!- Elsa respondió –Pero Rebecca, ya te dije que estas en un terrible error, si tan sólo me dejaras expli…- Rebecca interrumpió a Elsa y dejando salir las lagrimas dijo – ¡No!, ¡por culpa de tu familia, la mía se desintegró!, no necesito oír las mentiras de una enemiga, sabes por mi te mataría ahora mismo, pero me hice la promesa por alguien más que ya no lo haría, y en serio necesito ver a esa persona… ¡HEIDI!, ¿¡Heidi dónde estás!?- Al oír eso Elsa se molesto y dijo algo hostil –Espera ¿Cómo conoces a Heidi?- Rebecca retando a Elsa le dijo –No te preocupes por cómo la conocí, preocúpate de lo que te haré por habérmela quitado- Elsa se pone a pensar y dice –Tu, tu eres la que Heidi iba a visitar cada tarde, ¿¡No es cierto!?- Rebecca acerca la cabeza a Elsa y dice –Voy amatarte tal lento e intimo que Arendelle se va a retorcer de vergüenza ¡dejándolo vulnerable!- Elsa al oír eso se asusta demasiado y grita – ¡GUARDIAS!- los guarías de inmediato entran al salón y en eso Rebecca dice – Bien, si no me la quieres regresar ¡Lo pagarás caro!- Rebecca corre hacia la puerta que da al pasillo aventando fuertemente a los guardias, Elsa al ver que Rebecca escapaba gritó – ¡No dejen que escape!- Rebecca corría hacia la puerta que del patio, de lo rápido que corría pasa rozando a Anna, quien al ver que casi choca con la mujer se asusta y la mira detenidamente como corre, en eso Rebecca casi cruza la puerta que da hacia la calle de Arendelle, cuando siente que la toman por la capa y se la estiran, Rebecca voltea y es uno de los guardias que tomó su capa Rebecca se altera y dice – ¡Hey!, ¡Suelta mi capa ahora, no la toques!- El guardia comenzó a tirar más fuerte de ella a lo que Rebecca comenzó a notar que su capa comenzaba a rasgarse, así que Rebecca comenzó a inquietarse y de inmediato gritó – ¡SUELTALA!- y con sus poderes de telequinesis aventó al guardia fuertemente haciendo que la capa se soltara del broche que tenía sosteniéndola en el cuello de Rebecca, Rebecca de inmediato tomó el broche pero cuando el guardia cayó al piso, estiró tanto la capa que la rasgó en dos partes, dejando a Rebecca con la parte más pequeña que tenía el broche. Rebecca quedo totalmente impactada y observó que su preciada capa se había desintegrado, y sólo quedado con una pequeña parte, Rebecca comenzó a enfurecerse demasiado, volteó adelante y vio a Elsa quien se acercó corriendo y dijo a sus guardias – ¡Atrápenla ya!-, Rebecca soltó toda su rabia y de sus manos sacó una gran magia de hielo haciendo que todo el lugar se llenara de grandes picos de hielo, todos se asustaron, los aldeanos, los guardias, Anna y hasta Elsa se asustaron, y para cuando Anna reaccionó volteó hacia las puertas del patio y vio cómo Rebecca se marchó rápidamente del lugar… Anna sólo se quedó impactada y de inmediato corrió hacia Elsa y alterada le preguntó – ¿¡Quién era ella Elsa!?- Elsa mirando al piso muy exaltada dijo –Un gran problema Anna… un gran problema…-

By Namy gaga


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: La decisión de Heidi

En las afueras de Arendelle, por las profundidad es del bosque, caminaba Rebecca desanimada y casi dejando salir las lagrimas, en su mano derecha llevaba el trozo de capa que le quedaba con su broche, al llegar a las rejas de hielo Rebecca comenzó a parar de caminar y de repente se dejó caer al piso dejando salir las lagrimas, se puso a mirar el trozo de capa que le quedaba, no paraba de llorar, entonces tomó el broche de la capa, lo deslazó del trozo de la capa y comenzó a observarlo –Mamá… papá… en verdad lo siento…- dijo Rebecca sin dejar de llorar tomando el trozo de capa y el broche en ambas manos, entonces levantó la cabeza y pensó en ella, en lo que le había hecho ella, le había arrebatado la única cosa por la que Rebecca hubiera podido haber cambiado de intenciones y actitudes; Heidi. Rebecca comenzó a enojarse y fruncir el ceño, entonces miró una vez más el broche, lo tomó entre sus manos y con una de ellas comenzó a crearle con su magia un listón blanco al broche, lo tomó y se lo amarró en el cuello, ahora su broche era un collar. Rebecca tomó el trozo de capa y lo amarró arriba de su cintura, justo después se limpió las lágrimas y procedió a caminar hacia las rejas y cruzarlas, para seguir caminando hacia la montaña del norte.

En el castillo de Arendelle, Elsa y Anna estaban discutiendo en el gran salón – ¿¡Cómo que ella te quiere asesinar!?- Dijo desesperada y asustada Anna mirando a Elsa –Eso es lo que ella quiere Anna, la verdad ni siquiera sé por qué lo quiere hacer, al parecer, dice que por culpa de nuestro padre el suyo murió, dice que lo quiere vengar, pero yo creo que está en un terrible error…- Dijo Elsa algo alterada mirando a Anna a los ojos, Anna entonces se le acercó y dijo –A ver, ¿¡me estás diciendo que esa mujer, Rebecca, tiene los mismos poderes que tu, incluso más magia, que cree que su padre murió por culpa del nuestro, y que por eso te quiere matar para vengarlo!?... ah, sí y ¿¡ADEMAS ES RUSA!?- Elsa la volteo a ver y preocupada le respondió –Pues, quisiera decir que no, pero sí, todo es correcto…- Anna se exalta aun más y dice – ¡Cielos Elsa!, esa mujer es muy peligrosa, si ya de por sí es rusa y mágica, imagínate siendo la mala de la situación…- Elsa sólo bajó la cabeza – ¿Hay algo más que tenga que saber?- pregunto Anna viéndola, y Elsa en eso pensó en que Rebecca era la mujer que Heidi veía todas las tardes desde sus ocho años –Ehhh, no, eso es todo Anna- Anna la dejó de ver y procedió a caminar hacia el corredor que da hacia el patio y dijo –Sólo espero que esa mujer no vuelva, y si lo hace tendrá que pasar sobre mí si es que quiere dañarte…-

Elsa al ver que Anna se había retirado, se puso a pensar, y en eso comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras para ir al cuarto de Heidi, *Toc-Toc* -¿Heidi?, ¿puedo pasar?- Desde el otro lado de la puerta Heidi respondió –Claro tía Elsa, pasa- Elsa abrió la puerta y vio a Heidi sentada en su cama leyendo un libro –Hola tía Elsa, ¿qué pasa?, ¿necesitas algo?- Elsa caminó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado y le dijo –Sólo vengo a preguntarte algo Heidi- Heidi se le quedó viendo y bajó su libro –Heidi, ¿recuerdas que me habías dicho que en cuanto cumplieras los dieciséis años me llevarías a conocer la cosa que vas a visitar cada día en el bosque?- Heidi le sonrió y le dijo –Si, eso haré… ¿por qué?, ¿pasa algo?- Elsa, bajó la mirada y le dijo sin verla – ¿Crees que ella me acepte? ¿Que no sea mala conmigo?-

Heidi dejó de sonreír y tomó a Elsa de la barbilla haciendo que la viera y le dijo –Oye tía, no te mentiré, pero ella es una mujer, una mujer rusa, y ambas sabemos muy bien que por estos tiempos los noruegos y los rusos no se llevan, pero, si yo me llevo bien con ella, de seguro tu igual. Elsa le sonríe y algo preocupada le dice –Si… eso es lo que espero…-

En lo alto de la montaña del norte, casi la cima, caminaba Rebecca, volteo hacia arriba y vio como el pico de la montaña estaba cerca, Rebecca volteo la mirada para observar a lo lejos Arendelle y al observarlo, comenzó a fruncir el ceño una vez más, llevó rápidamente sus manos hacia su cara para tallarla y al quitarlos de su cara Rebecca estaba a punto de dejar salir sus lagrimas, volteo a mirar su collar y lo tomo con su mano para observarlo mejor, Rebecca sonrió y dio la vuelta para proseguir caminado, en eso Rebecca comenzó a cantar una canción, mientras caminaba hacia la montaña, mientras cantaba explicaba sobre su madre, desde pequeña su don fue un gran regalo, el cual su madre le enseñaba a controlar y usar correctamente, le enseñó a usarlo para el bien, y que el mal, era como el fuego, peligroso al cual nunca debes jugar con él, en eso Rebecca corrió hacia el pico de la montaña, paró justo en frente de un charco de agua y se miró su reflejo, en eso cambió de verso y comenzó a cantar sobre su padre, sobre la historia de él, el era muy duro con ella, con la muerte de su madre, su padre tuvo que cuidar de ella, pero no lo hizo bien, ni siquiera la amaba, sólo procuró en enseñarle a usar poderes mágicos tal y como él, también sobre todo de ser la futura reina de Rusia, pero sobre todo le enseñó el lado cruel de la vida. Al morir el, Rebecca quedándose sola, juró vengarlo, y lo que tenía que hacer era asesinar a Elsa. Fue entonces donde Rebecca al correr llegó a unas largas escañeras de hielo, las observó y volteo hacia arriba, en donde observó el gran castillo de Elsa, algo deteriorado, pero aun estaba en pie, Rebecca sólo sonrió y siguió cantando, sólo que esta vez sobre Heidi, explicaba con su canto que Heidi era como el fuego de su vida, había jugado con él, ya ahora estaba peor que antes, gracias a ella se desvió de su verdadero camino, mientras cantaba eso caminaba de espaldas por las escaleras mientras con sus poderes de hielo las comenzó a cambiar de diseño, les ponía grandes picos de hielo, entonces fue cuando llegó a la gran puerta del castillo y la abrió de golpe, entonces comenzó a cantar que lo único que ya le quedaba a ella era ese castillo, aunque no fuera suyo, ella lo cambiaría a su manera y lo convertiría de su propiedad, y al decir eso ella caminaba por el salón lanzándole poderosas cantidades de hielo y haciendo crecer grandes picos de hielo a su alrededor, fue entonces cuando comenzó a subir las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, y mientras seguía cantando y caminaba ella con su magia comenzó a cambiarse su vestuario, cambió sus botas por unas zapatillas de hielo, luego cambió su antigua vestimenta en un hermoso vestido con copos de nieve destellando de él, entonces procedió a crearse una gran capa de copos de nieve incluso a su collar le salió un gran copo de nieve destellante, también con su magia, se creó un maravilloso maquillaje en su rostro, por ultimo con sus poderes se creó una corona de hielo y cuando finalmente acabó de cambiar su look, llegó al tejado del segundo piso y lo abrió, justo ahí terminó de cantar su canción, y volteó hacia donde se encontraba Arendelle y esta vez en lugar de llorar, sólo dejó salir una risa malvada.

Arendelle amaneció en una hermosa mañana, en el cuarto de Heidi, estaba ella durmiendo tranquilamente, cuando silenciosamente abrieron la puerta de su cuarto y entraron, Elsa, Anna, Joseph, Kristoff y Olaf, y Anna en sus manos traía una gran charola con un delicioso desayuno, Elsa se acercó a Heidi y comenzó a despertarla delicadamente, en eso Heidi abrió los ojos y todos en su cuarto gritaron – ¡Sorpresa!, ¡Feliz decimo sexto cumpleaños Heidi!- Heidi rápidamente dio un sobre salto en su cama y se talló los ojos para ver a toda su familia frente a ella felicitándola, ella dio una gran sonrisa y dijo – ¡Dios mío!, ¡gracias a todos!, ¡muchísimas gracias!- Anna se acercó y le dejó en sus piernas el almuerzo –Te lo hice yo misma hija, con gran cariño, para ti en este día tan especial- Heidi tomó la charola y la dejó a un lado sólo apara abrazar a su madre, Anna le devolvió el abrazo y mientras se abrazaban le dijo –Te levanto tu castigo Heidi, finalmente hoy cumples los dieciséis años, y espero que te comportes como una chica adulta- Heidi la volteo a ver y le dijo –Gracias mamá, te prometo que lo haré- Anna la deja de abrazar y le dice –Pues bien, come que más tarde comenzará tu fiesta de dieciséis años y tendremos mucho que hacer- Heidi le sonrió y comenzó a comer, y todos salieron de su habitación.

Más tarde, casi a las siete de la noche, tocan a la habitación de Heidi, entra Anna y ve a Heidi en su habitación, batallando de ponerse el vestido de gala, Anna le dijo –Ya es muy tarde, la fiesta ya comenzó, todos te esperan afuera… ¿Necesitas ayuda Heidi?- Heidi algo fastidiada de hacer tanto esfuerzo le contesta – ¡No gracias!, yo puedo sola- Anna se ofende un poco y le dice –Oye, tranquila, no seas tan grosera, anda vístete rápido y vámonos al salón principal- Heidi se desespera y dice – ¿¡Que no ves!?, ¡No puedo!, después de todo este vestido no me gusta- Anna se molesta y dice – ¿Cómo que no te gusta?, déjate de tonterías y vístete rápido- Heidi le gira la mirada y le dice cortantemente –No-. Anna se molesta aun más y enojada le dice –Creí que ya te comportarías como alguien adulta, si no es así, entonces sigues siendo una niña y una niña obedece a su madre, así que, vístete rápido, te espero abajo en diez minutos- Anna azota la puerta y se marcha. Heidi sentada en su cama se molesta y entonces empieza a pensar en lo que le dijo su madre, comienza a sonreír y se dice así misma –Hoy cumplo los dieciséis años, ya soy una adulta, y si quieres que actúe como tal, eso es lo que haré madre…-

En el gran salón estaban en el área del trono Elsa y Anna saludando a los invitados, y al lado de ellas, en el área de los postres Kristoff y su hijo Joseph disfrutando de los chocolates. –Míralos, ellos disfrutando de los chocolates y nosotras aquí- Dijo Anna algo risueña acercando su cabeza hacia Elsa, y Elsa comienza a reír un poco y le contesta –Sólo espera a que Heidi se presente y podremos supervisar el área de chocolates… ¿entiendes?- Dijo Elsa en tono juguetón, y justo después ambas se sonrieron. –Ya llegué- Se oyó que Heidi dijo eso detrás de Elsa y Anna, Anna dijo mientras volteaba a verla –Que bien querida, justo a tiempo para…- y Anna paró bruscamente hablar cuando vio a su hija sin el vestido de gala, traía una simple vestimenta normal – ¿¡Que estás haciendo sin tu vestuario de gala Heidi!?- Exclamó Anna mientras observaba a Heidi, al oír eso, Elsa volteo a ver a Anna y a Heidi, -Dijiste que me comportara como una adulta, ¿no?, pues decidí traer este vestuario- Dijo Heidi a Anna volteándole los ojos, Anna algo molesta pero bajando la voz para no llamar la atención – ¡Pero así no te puedes vestir!, es tu fiesta de cumpleaños, al menos muestra algo de dignidad Heidi…-

Heidi molesta sin voltear a ver a Anna dijo –No es sólo eso, el vestido no me gusta y me cala de mesiado, no me pondré ese vestido y no tengo porqué hacerlo si no quiero, además este es mi cumpleaños y fiesta, no la tuya- Anna furiosa tomó del brazo a Heidi y la jaló diciéndole – ¡Ya estoy harta de tu comportamiento Heidi, aun soy tu madre y te ordeno que te vayas a vestir!, ¡AHORA!- Todos en los presentes voltearon asustados a ver la escena que crearon Anna y Heidi, incluso Elsa resaltó del susto y dio unos pasos atrás de ambas, en eso Heidi mira firmemente a los ojos de su madre y bruscamente se suelta de la mano de Anna y con un tono de vos potente le dice – ¡Ya no soy una niña mamá, ya tengo dieciséis años, ya no tengo porque obedecerte!- Anna se acerca más a su hija y le grita – ¡Yo sigo siendo tu madre y tienes que hacerlo!- Heidi se molesta más y da un paso más adelante hacia Anna, a lo que quedan casi rosando rostros, y Heidi le dice enojada –Si, si eres mi madre, ¡madre que siempre está en mi contra!, ¡Tu nunca me amaste!. ¡Prefiero mil veces a mi tía Elsa que a ti!, ¡No te amo, Te odio!- Heidi al gritarle eso dio media vuelta y cruzó los brazos, mientras que todos observaban en silencio y asustados.

Anna al oír eso que su propia hija le dijo, se le rompió el corazón y en lugar de seguir discutiendo con Heidi, sólo se escucho cómo Anna comenzó a llorar y dejar salir sus lagrimas, Heidi al oír los gemidos, dejó de fruncir el ceño y sin voltear cambió su rostro a uno de impresión. Elsa quien estaba al lado de Anna, impresionada e impactada se le quedó viendo, sin saber que hacer Elsa comenzó a pensar, en eso rompió el silencio –Heidi-. Heidi dio lentamente la vuelta, y al hacerlo encontró a su tía Elsa parada firmemente delante de ella y enojada –Deberías estar avergonzada, ¡haciendo llorar a tu madre!, ¿cómo puedes decirle que no la amas? Eso no se le dice a la persona que te dio la vida, ¡Sal de mi salón ahora!, y no vuelvas hasta que hayas pensado en lo que hiciste- Elsa le gritó todo eso a Heidi y al terminar Elsa volteó y se dirigió a Anna para tranquilizarla. Heidi asustada volteó hacia todos los presentes quienes la miraban con decepción y algo de indiferencia, incluso su padre y su hermano mayor la veían así, Heidi comenzó a correr fuera del salón para salir del castillo.

Heidi al salir, en el patio del vastillo paró de correr y exaltada comenzó a decirse a sí misma –A ver Heidi, tranquila, esta vez si te excediste, no debiste gritarle así a tu madre, tu tía Elsa tiene razón, fui demasiado lejos, está bien que me molesto con mamá, pero nunca debí decir que no la amaba… ¿qué debo hacer?... no puedo volver, todos están muy enojados conmigo, y tampoco puedo quedarme…- Heidi se quedó pensando un segundo, y entonces miró frente de ella, y vio que a lo lejos comenzaba el bosque. Heidi asintió la cabeza y corrió hacia él. En cuestión de casi diez minutos llegó al claro donde siempre veía a su tía Rebecca – ¡Tía Rebecca!, ¡he vuelto!, ¿tía?... no está… tiene sentido, un mes sin verla, debe haber creído que ya no la vería… debo encontrarla- Heidi caminó hacia las rejas y las abrió, las cruzó y las cerró, dio la vuelta y miró hacia arriba, observando que la gran montaña de norte comenzaba, dio un suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia la gran montaña.

By Namy gaga


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Una mentira desgarradora

Tras caminar por horas y a altas horas de la madrugada, Heidi casi congelándose de frio seguía caminando con gran esfuerzo por la montaña de l norte, cuando agotada de tanto caminar, observo cómo sólo a unos metros de ella comenzaba una pequeña saliente de nieve, la comenzó a rodear y lo que encontró en su otro extremo la impresionó completamente, era un enorme castillo de hielo, Heidi en eso recordó los cuentos que su tía Elsa y su madre Anna le contaban cuando era pequeña sobre lo que había hecho Elsa cuando se convirtió en reina, ella comenzó a pensar y se dijo así misma –Entonces los relatos que mi madre y mi tía Elsa nos contaban a mi hermano y a mí son ciertos, ¡en verdad este es el castillo de mi tía Elsa!, necesito echarle un vistazo- Heidi caminó hacia el castillo en lo que se topó con unas grandes escaleras de hielo que daban hacia el castillo, dio un suspiro más, y comenzó algo temerosa y pisando con cuidado a subir por las escaleras de hielo, mientras las subía las tocaba con sus manos y observaba el diseño que tenían, al parecer no se parecían nada a como su tía Elsa las describía en sus cuentos, eran más exageradas y con demasiados picos de hielo saliendo de los costados, pero Heidi no les dio mucha importancia, continuó caminando hasta llegar a la gran puerta de hielo, Heidi volteo a su alrededor y se sonrió así misma en eso alzó su mano hacia la puerta para tocar, pero antes de tocarla, se detuvo, comenzó a reír un poco, y entonces alzó las dos manos y empujó la puerta abriéndola.

Heidi lentamente entró al castillo – ¡WOW!- Heidi exclamó mientras observaba por dentro el gran castillo de hielo, caminó hacia la fuente del centro del salón y la observo detenidamente, vio como el diseño era tan brusco, lleno de grandes picos de hielo, lo cual la impresionó, y dio unos pasos atrás, entonces volteó ligeramente hacia arriba y vio un enorme diseño de copo de nieve en el techo, también volteo hacia las paredes y vio como tenían diseños de copos y con grandes picos sobresaliendo de ellos, fue en eso cuando se escuchó –¿Heidi?, ¿eres tú?...-Heidi de inmediato volteo detrás de ella hacia las escaleras y en el segundo piso, pudo ver a su tía Rebecca observándola desde el barandal de hielo, Heidi se quedó boquiabierta al ver a su tía Rebecca tan cambiada, ahora usaba un hermoso vestido de hielo, estaba maquillada, traía una gran capa de nieve y una hermosa corona de hielo. Heidi se sentía impresionada al ver a su tía tan hermosa como nunca, a lo que Rebecca también se quedó impresionada al ver a Heidi después de no verla por todo un mes, observando detenidamente a Heidi a Rebecca le vino una sensación de felicidad enorme y tratando de no llorar rompió el silencio diciendo felizmente – ¡HEIDI!-, a lo que Heidi le respondió igualmente feliz y saliéndole las lagrimas – ¡Tía Rebecca!-, ambas corrieron hacia la otra, Rebecca bajaba las escaleras mientras que Heidi comenzaba a subirlas, y al toparse finalmente una con la otra se dieron un gran abrazo, Rebecca comenzó a besar a Heidi en las mejillas y la cabeza, mientras que Heidi comenzaba a reír mientras lloraba de la felicidad –Mi pequeña coletas, ¡no sabes todo lo que te extrañé!- Dijo Rebecca mientras abrazaba a Heidi, y Heidi le respondió –Yo igual te extrañé tía Rebecca…- Heidi dejó de abrazar a Rebecca y le dijo –Así que, aquí es en dónde estabas, el castillo de mi tía Elsa… ¿tu lo cambiaste verdad?- Rebecca le sonrió y presumiendo un poco le dijo –Me da el placer de decir que yo lo perfeccioné a mi propio estilo Heidi, pero ¡hey! dejemos de lado eso, ¡tan sólo mírate, ya con dieciséis años de vida!, feliz cumpleaños Heidi…-

Heidi le sonrió y le dijo –Gracias tía, como me hubiera gustado que hubieras ido a mi fiesta ayer, cielos, mi tía Elsa y mi madre sí que se esmeraron con los preparativos…- Rebecca algo desconfiada y subiendo las escaleras dijo –Si pero, ya sabes que no puedo ir a Arendelle, mucho menos dentro del castillo, además, considerando que no te volví a ver por un largo mes, pensé que ya no me querías ver… así que seguí con mi vida y mírame, ahora rijo este castillo y la montaña del norte- Heidi la miró algo triste y comenzando a subir las escaleras le dijo –Perdona, yo, no quería dejarte de ver, es sólo que… tuve grandes problemas con mi madre, tantos, que no me dejó salir hasta que cumpliera los dieciséis…- Rebecca la miró y le dijo –¡Hay! esa madre tuya que siempre se la pasa peleando contigo… ¿y que hay de tu tía Elsa?- Heidi sin verla le dijo algo molesta –Esta bien…- Rebecca sólo se quedó pensando y fue en eso que recordó su plan de asesinar a Elsa, pero ahora que Heidi había regresado con ella, decidió platicarlo con Heidi y abandonar ese plan –Ehhh, Heidi, necesito hablar contigo sobre tu tía Elsa…- Fue cuando Heidi de golpe la interrumpió y volteándola a ver le dijo –Yo también tía, no sabe lo que pasó justo ayer, en mi decimosexto cumpleaños pasó algo terrible entre mi madre, mi tía Elsa y yo- Rebecca la volteo a ver algo interesada y caminando hacia las escaleras que daban al segundo piso le preguntó –¿Algo terrible?, con tu madre lo entiendo, pero, ¿tu tía Elsa?, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- Heidi la volteo a ver y le sonrió, así que la siguió al segundo piso para comentarle todo lo que sucedió.

Pasando los minutos estaba comenzando a amanecer y Heidi casi acababa de contarle todo lo sucedido a su tía Rebecca, estando en el balcón, observando el amanecer, Heidi molesta le contaba todo a Rebecca –Y entonces fue cuando me dijo que ya no regresara hasta que pensara bien lo que hice mal, yo creo que ella se refería a que me fuera a caminar un rato y pensara bien lo que hice, pero yo opté por escapar y venir a verte tía…- Rebecca muy molesta le dijo –¿Así que tu tía Elsa decidió apoyar a tu madre y regañarte a ti? ¡Ja!, ¡Que mal agradecida!,- Heidi la miró triste y le dijo –Si lo sé, pero, creo que tiene algo de razón mi tía, creo que si me excedí por haberle gritado a mi mamá de esa forma y frente a todo el reino…- Rebecca la volteo a ver impresionada y le dijo – ¡NO!, no te dejes influenciar así por tu tía, oye, que le hayas gritado de esa manera a tu madre no fue de todo malo, ella debe entender de una vez por todas que ya eres una mujer y ya no necesitas que te llame la atención tantas veces Heidi- Heidi la miró y le dijo – ¿Tú crees?, porque la verdad lo que mi tía Elsa me dijo, sí que me hirió el corazón…- Rebecca suspiró y le dijo acercándose a ella –Oye, tengo que decirte que hace años yo también tuve problemas con Elsa…- Heidi la volteo a ver impresionada, a lo que Rebecca siguió hablando –Así es, ya había conocido antes a Elsa, que no la quiera ver no es que no me lleve bien con los noruegos, es que el padre de ella y mi padre, el rey de Rusia, tuvieron anteriormente problemas y por consiguiente yo con ella, y por ella yo me quedé sin muchas cosas… te confieso todo esto porque ahora veo que tenemos en común que Elsa nos dañó a ambas… y a todo esto, ¿no te sientes algo molesta?, ¿no tienes las ganas de vengarte?, digo… si tuvieras la oportunidad de vengarte ¿lo harías?...- Heidi una vez más se le quedó viendo e insegura le contesto –Pues… eso creo, de alguna manera si me interesaría vengarme… pero creo que es demasiado… no me hicieron nada tan malo como para vengarme… sólo quieren enseñarme lo mejor para mi tía…-

Rebecca volteó al piso desconsolada, y en eso Heidi mirándola le dijo –Pero, por ahora no puedo volver tía…- Rebecca de nuevo la volteo a ver y Heidi continuó –No puedo volver a casa, no después de lo que pasó… me-me refiero a que deseo pasar un tiempo contigo tía- Rebecca recobró el ánimo y le dijo entusiasmada – ¡Claro!, quédate el tiempo que desees, yo misma me encargaré de crearte una cama en mi habitación, una cama cómoda y caliente para ti Heidi- Heidi le sonríe y la abraza diciéndole –Gracias tía, te quiero mucho- a lo que Rebecca le devuelve el abrazo con mucho cariño.

En Arendelle, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Joseph y Olaf se sienten preocupados porque Heidi no ha vuelto al castillo, en eso unos guardias entran al salón principal y se dirigen hacia Elsa –Mi reina, ¿nos mando llamar?- Elsa preocupada les responde –S-si… necesito que junten a todos los guardias y realicen una exhaustiva búsqueda de la princesa Heidi por todo Arendelle- Los guardias de inmediato acatan sus ordenes y se retiran. Anna comenzando a llorar dice – ¡Todo esto es mi culpa!, ¡si tan sólo no le hubiera gritado a Heidi!... ella tiene toda la razón, ya es una mujer, ya no necesita ser regañada a cada momento por mi…- Elsa se le acerca y le dice –No, esto no es tu culpa, es mía, yo fui la que le llamó fuertemente la atención, yo fui la que la echó de la fiesta Anna, ¡su propia fiesta Anna!- En eso Kristoff agrega –No importa lo que haya pasado, lo que ahora importa es encontrarla, ven Joseph saldremos a buscarla junto con los guardias- A lo que Joseph de inmediato acepta y se marcha con su padre. Anna aun triste deja salir las lagrimas –Estoy muy preocupada Elsa…- Elsa también triste se le acerca y le dice –Yo igual Anna, pero no te preocupes, la vamos a encontrar…-

Increíblemente ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Heidi se quedó a vivir con Rebecca, y felizmente habían pasado esas dos semanas divirtiéndose como nunca y disfrutando cada día juntas. – ¡Tía Rebecca!, no sabes todo lo que me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, aun no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado dos semanas de diversión y verdadero cariño...- Dijo Heidi caminando hacia el balcón y mirando las montañas y justo detrás de ella estaba Rebecca sonriéndole caminando hacia ella –Yo también me he divertido mucho contigo y adoro que vivas conmigo, eres como la hija que nunca tuve Heidi- Heidi volteo a verla y le sonrió, Rebecca se acercó a ella y acariciándole el pelo le dijo a Heidi –Pues sí, ya pasaron dos semanas, ¿en serio piensas volver a Arendelle?- Heidi volvió a voltear hacia las montañas y dirigiendo su vista hacia Arendelle le contestó –Pues eso creo, mi familia debe estar muy preocupada, je… dos semanas sin saber nada de mí, obvio que estarán preocupados…- Rebecca la abrazó por detrás y le dijo –Si lo estuvieran ya hubieran iniciado una expedición de búsqueda y yo no veo a nadie buscándote Heidi- Heidi dejó de sonreír y suspiró, Rebecca la suelta y se posa junto a ella recargada en el barandal del balcón –Oye, Heidi, ¿para qué quieres volver? Me refiero, volver con las personas con las que peleas cada día y ser prácticamente infeliz, o mejor, quedarte conmigo y recibir una verdadera vida de cariño y diversión…- Heidi titubea diciéndole –Ta-tal vez tengas razón tía… aunque no estoy segura- Rebecca camina dentro del castillo y el dice –Bueno por ahora preocupémonos por preparar para hacer de cenar, ya son casi las 6 de la tarde, tenemos que comenzar a preparar todo.

Heidi se aleja del balcón y camina hacia ella –Tía, yo me encargo de ir por un poco de agua al río de abajo- Rebecca le contesta –es buena idea- En eso con su magia hace aparecer una jarra de aluminio y se la da –Toma Heidi, para el agua, vete por el pasadizo que construí hace unos días, claro para que llegues rápido- Heidi toma la jarra y le dice con gusto –Claro tía, no tardo- Heidi da media vuelta y corre hacia la salida para marcharse. Afuera Heidi sigue las instrucciones de Rebecca y toma el pasadizo de hielo que construyó, que fácilmente le haría llegar al río de abajo en veinte minutos. Cuando Heidi llegó al río, tomó la jarra y comenzó a llenarla de agua fresca, cuando la lleno por completo la tomó y comenzó a marcharse, pero es eso, escuchó unos crujidos entre los pinos, Heidi paró de caminar y se escondió detrás de una roca, en eso dos guardias de Arendelle salieron entre los pinos, Heidi comenzó a asomarse un poco y los vio –Esto es inútil, ya llevamos dos semanas buscando por todo Arendelle y las afueras y no aparece- dijo uno de los guardias a su compañero y su compañero le contestó –Tienes razón, vámonos ya…- y se marcharon ambos hacia Arendelle. Heidi al verlos irse, salió detrás de la roca y se quedó pensativa.

–Tía Rebecca, ya llegué- Rebecca quien estaba en la sala superior donde preparaba un poco de comida, volteo a ver atrás de ella y vio a Heidi con la jarra en la mano –Que bien Heidi, vamos pásame la jarra… hoy prepararé tu favorito, ¡smalahove!- Heidi se acercó a ella y dejó la jarra en la mesa, y le dijo –Si… mi favorito… emm, tía creo me están buscando…- Rebecca paró de hacer lo que hacía y se volteo confundida hacia Heidi – ¿Te buscan?... ¿a qué te refieres?- Heidi dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta del balcón y paró antes de salir por ella para decir –Allá abajo, cuando recogí agua, entre los arbustos salieron dos guardias de Arendelle, al parecer buscaban algo mandados por mi tía Elsa desde hace dos semanas… creo que me buscan a mí, ¡después de todo si me están buscando tía!- Rebecca se quedó preocupada mirándola detenidamente cuando Heidi volteo y le dijo a Rebecca –En serio me están buscando, la verdad creo que si le importo a mi familia, y mucho… nunca debí haber escapado… ya-ya tengo que irme…- Heidi comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, y Rebecca asustada y preocupada no quería que Heidi se fuera así que la siguió y le dijo – ¡Heidi no te vayas!, no puedes regresar- Heidi sin parar de caminar a las escaleras le dijo apurada –Lo siento tía, pero ya fue mucho tiempo fuera de casa, deben estar muy preocupados…- Rebecca al oír eso de Heidi y saber que estaba a punto de perder a su única amiga, no sabía qué hacer pero en eso antes de que Heidi llegara a las escaleras Rebecca desesperada corrió a Heidi y la tomó del hombro derecho jalándola y dándole a vuelta bruscamente, antes de que Heidi pudiera decir algo, Rebecca con su magia lanzó un hechizo frente a ellas donde con la magia abrió una visión de Elsa y Anna en el castillo de Arendelle, Heidi se quedó callada para ver la visión que su tía le mostraba.

En la visión Elsa estaba junto a Anna, y con una cara malvada Elsa le pregunto – ¿Entonces te alegra que Heidi haya huido?- Anna de inmediato malvadamente le respondió – ¿Que si me alegra?, ¡Claro que me alegra!, al fin me libré de esa malcriada, ¡y jamás la extrañaré!- Al terminar de decir eso la visión mágica se empezó a desvanecer hasta desaparecer por completo. Heidi desconsolada y triste miró al piso y preguntó – ¿Q-qué fue eso?...- Rebecca aun tomándola del hombro le dijo –Era una visión de lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo en el castillo de Arendelle…-

Heidi comenzó a sacar las lagrimas y volteándola a ver le dijo – ¿Entonces quieres decir que a mi madre y mi tía les alegra que hubiera huido?- Rebecca cerró los ojos e intentando ser fuerte suspiró y le contestó –Pues eso es lo que parece…- Heidi tomó fuertemente a Rebecca de la cintura y llorando y gritando le dijo – ¡Tenías razón tía!, ellas no me quieren, ¡nunca voy a volver a Arendelle!- Rebecca sintió como Heidi llorando la abrazaba fuertemente, sentía todo su dolor, todo el dolor que Elsa y Anna le hicieron, pero ella también comenzó a sacar las lagrimas porque en realidad la que le ocasionó ese dolor fue Rebecca misma al mentirle con la visión.

By Namy Gaga


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Rescatemos a Heidi

-¿Q-Qué fue lo que dijiste?...-, –Lo has oído bien tía Rebecca, quiero vengarme… tu dijiste que si tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo me apoyarías y me ayudarías, ¿no es cierto?-, –Pues sí, pero cómo podrías hacer eso… es decir, y sin ofender, er es sólo una chica de dieciséis años, no tienes ningún poder contra tu madre o tu tía Elsa- Rebecca y Heidi se encontraban discutiendo en el salón principal del palacio de Rebecca, Heidi aún tenía los ojos llorosos pero ahora su comportamiento era diferente… –No tengo nada en contra mi tía Elsa, la del problema es mi madre, ella en la visión dejó en claro que no me ama, dejó en claro que jamás lo hizo, y sobre todo puso a mi tía Elsa de su lado, ¡merece ser castigada!, no me interesa cómo me ayudes, sólo hazlo- Rebecca impresionada frente a Heidi, comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella mientras la observaba, y en eso pensó en algo brillante a lo que le sonrió y le dijo –Bueno, deseas venganza Heidi, algo que yo también deseaba desde hace tiempo contra la misma sangre que tu deseas vengarte… sabes muy bien que yo aparte de tener magia elemental de hielo, por parte de mi madre, mi padre me heredó la magia de hechicería, ¿no?- Heidi frunciendo el ceño y mirando al piso le contestó –Si, lo sé perfectamente- Rebecca paró de caminar frente a ella y le dijo acercándose frente a ella –Te diré qué, yo puedo concederte parte de mi magia telequinetica para vengarte, si la usas con responsabilidad- Heidi de inmediato la volteo a ver y le dijo – ¡Claro, lo acepto, todo con tal de vengarme de mi madre!- Rebecca la interrumpe y mirándola lentamente a los ojos le dice –Pero agregando la condición de que me dejes que me vengue de Elsa, por todo el daño que me hizo- Heidi algo confundida, se le quedó viendo en silencio – ¿Qué pasa Heidi?, ¿a caso no te quieres vengar?...- Heidi de golpe le contesta –SI, ¡DAME ESOS PODERES!- Rebecca de inmediato le sonríe y alzando sus manos hacia ella le dice –Pues bien, ¡que el acuerdo se haga!- Rebecca rápidamente de sus manos lanzó una gran ráfaga de magia hacia Heidi, Heidi se asusto y se cubrió con los brazos cerrando los ojos pero el golpe de magia fue inevitable.

Heidi al no haber sentido dolor alguno lentamente abrió los ojos y bajó los brazos, miró a Rebecca y pregunto – ¿Ya tengo magia?- Rebecca le sonrió y cruzando los brazos le contestó – ¿Por qué no lo averiguas?, ¿ves la jarra de la mesa?, quédatele viendo y piensa en moverla, debes concentrarte- Heidi volteo a la mesa y vio la jarra que hace un momento había traído llena de agua, Heidi tragó saliva y se le quedo viendo a la jarra, y comenzó a pensar en levantarla. –No fuerces la mente, sólo relájate Heidi, es muy fácil- Dijo Rebecca observándola, Heidi dio un suspiro y continuó observando la jarra, y en un momento comenzó a levitar, Heidi se impresiono y comenzó a sonreír mientras que la jarra levitaba más alto a cada segundo –Tía tienes razón, ¡es muy fácil!- Rebecca comenzó a sonreír por igual y le dijo –Si, la telequinesia es la kinesia más fácil de controlar- Heidi con su mente comenzó a mover la jarra a su antojo y la trajo a sus manos tomándola, Heidi voltea y con una mirada placentera le dice a Rebecca –Ya estoy lista para la venganza tía- Rebecca le sonríe por igual pero entonces la mira a cuerpo completo y le dice –No… aun te falta algo- Rebecca voltea a uno de los muros del castillo y se le acerca, observa en el muro su reflejo y Heidi se acerca también observándose en el reflejo, Rebecca en eso la voltea a ver y le dice – ¡Ya sé que te falta!- al decir eso Rebecca con su magia comienza a cambiar el atuendo de Heidi.

Al parar de que la magia haga lo suyo, Heidi se observa en el reflejo y se ve a ella misma tan cambiada, con un hermoso vestido rosa, y un hermoso collar atado a su cuello, así como su cara maquillada. Heidi voltea a ver a Rebecca y la abraza diciéndole – ¡Tía me veo hermosa!-, la deja de abrazar y se vuelve a ver en el reflejo del muro diciéndose a sí misma mientras se toca el vestido – ¡Esto me gusta!- Rebecca la toma del hombro y viendo sus reflejos le dice – ¿Ves? Conmigo puedes ser quien tu desees y a mi lado lograremos vengarnos de quien nos hizo daño- Heidi deja de sonreír y pensativa voltea a ver a Rebecca y le pregunta –Pero, ¿cómo haremos para vengarnos?, es decir, si vamos a Arendelle nos atraparán…- Rebecca camina hacia el centro del salón y piensa un poco – ¡Ya sé!, atraeremos a Elsa y Anna a nosotras y las atraparemos aquí mismo- Heidi se para frente a ella y le pregunta – ¿Cómo?- Rebecca camina hacia el balcón y mirando la puesta de sol dice malvadamente –Con mi magia les mandaré un pequeño masajito para atraerlas hasta aquí y las emboscaremos…- Heidi le responde – ¡Claro! y entonces yo me vengaré de mamá y tu de…- Rebecca lo continua –…De Elsa…-.

En Arendelle Elsa y Anna se encontraban en el salón personal de Elsa donde en su escritorio Elsa y Anna observaban un mapa donde mostraba todo Arendelle, y en él había grandes tachas marcadas con tinta, Elsa algo inquieta dijo observando el mapa –Mira, ya buscamos por todo este rumbo, pero tal vez…-, –Es inútil, los guardias tienen razón Elsa, ¡ya no la vamos a encontrar!- le gritó triste Anna a Elsa a lo que Elsa molesta la interrumpió –Esa no es la Anna que conozco, la Anna que conozco no se rinde tan fácilmente, ¿Anna, estamos en esto juntas?- Anna casi dada por vencida se le queda viendo, pero entonces Anna dirige su atención detrás de Elsa y Anna comienza a asustarse, Elsa la mira extrañada y confundida – ¿A-Anna?, ¿Qué tienes?- Anna mirando aun detrás de Elsa alza su mano y apunta detrás de ella, a lo que Elsa voltea a ver lo que apunta, y al voltearse resalta de un susto y se queda junto Anna observando, frente a ellas una bruma azul comenzaba a formarse, hacía una gran nube con destellos de ella. Ambas algo asustadas y sin hablar quedaban extrañadas observando lo que se formaba frente a ellas, y finalmente en la gran nube comenzaba a mostrarse una imagen femenina, era Rebecca quien estaba del otro lado de la visión – Que tal vieja enemiga- Elsa se impresionó y de golpe dijo – ¿Rebecca?-, Rebecca le sonrió y continuó diciendo –Lamento interrumpir lo que sea que hacían, pero este aviso es importante…- Anna de inmediato dijo – ¿T-tu eres la mujer que quiere desasearse de Elsa no?- Rebecca le respondió algo indiferente –Vaya vaya, al parecer la hermanita de Elsa ya me conoce, pues en serio, en serio disculpen el venir a arruinarles el día- Elsa le pregunta algo hostil – ¿Qué quieres Rebecca?- Rebecca continuó su mensaje –Pues verán, yo he venido a avisarles que tengo a una nueva prisionera en mi castillo, ¡la princesa Heidi!- Al decir eso Rebecca da un paso a un lado y muestra detrás de ella a Heidi amordazada en una de las esquinas del castillo helado, Anna de inmediato se alarma y grita – ¡Heidi!- Rebecca vuelve aponerse en el centro de la visión, y termina de decir –Pues si la quieren recuperar, vengan por ella, estoy en la montaña del norte, el primer castillo de hielo que vean, es donde me encuentro- Al terminar de decir eso Rebecca da una gran risa malvada la visión se cierra de golpe.

Anna deja salir una lagrima e impactada le dice a Elsa – ¡Debemos rescatar a Heidi Elsa!- Elsa se queda impactada viendo el piso a lo que dice –Es increíble…- Anna agrega –Lo sé... ella…- y Elsa la interrumpe diciendo – ¡Tomó mi castillo y dice que es suyo!... malvada…- Elsa y Anna se preparan para salir a rescatar a Heidi, Anna toma sus guantes y agarra una capa, Elsa corre a su armario más preciado, uno adornado con hielo, lo abre y de él un helado frío descubre su antiguo vestido de hielo, sonríe y lo toma. Abajo en el salón principal Elsa y Anna listas para salir están frente a Kristoff, Joseph y Olaf –Bien, te dejo a cargo a ti Kristoff, mientras que yo no esté, tú te encargarás de Arendelle- dijo Elsa soltándose el pelo para dejarse la hermosa trenza que tanto adora, Kristoff con gusto le dice –Claro Elsa, yo me haré cargo- Olaf da un paso adelante y dice –Yo iré con ustedes- Elsa y Anna lo voltean a ver, Anna sonríe y se acerca a él y le dice –Emm Olaf, creo que esta vez deberías…- Elsa le pone una mano en el hombro a Anna y dice –Claro que puedes venir Olaf- Olaf gustoso brinca de alegría y se acerca a ellas para acompañaras, los tres salen fuera del castillo, se detienen frente a las puertas del castillo y Anna dice – ¿Cuánto crees que nos lleve llegar hasta tu castillo Elsa?, porque, quien sabe que cosas le haga esa loca mujer a mi hija…- Elsa toma a Anna de la mano y le dice –No te preocupes, tomando un atajo que conozco llegaremos al amanecer, los tres se juntan y comienzan a caminar hacia la montaña del norte.

En el castillo de hielo, Rebecca baja al salón de la planta baja y le dice a Heidi –Bien, el mensaje ya fue enviado- Heidi le sonríe y le dice –Pues bien, ahora nos queda esperar- Rebecca camina hacia la puerta y dice –No-o, aún nos falta algo más, ven conmigo- Ambas salen a la cruda noche del exterior y corren hacia uno de los montículos de hielo, Heidi extrañada le pregunta – ¿Qué tramas tía Rebecca?- Rebecca la voltea a ver y le dice –Pues, te diré que la última vez que traté de vengarme de Elsa, intenté usar dos pequeños ayudantes caninos para lograr mi objetivo… pero Elsa fue tan tramposa que los usó contra mí y me hicieron esto:- Rebecca se descubrió un hombro y dejó ver una gran cicatriz de grandes cortadas –Los perritos se me vinieron encima y Elsa escapó sin siquiera ayudarme Heidi… así que esta vez pensé en devolverle el favorcito…- Heidi en eso observó con asombro y algo de inseguridad como Rebecca comenzó con sus poderes de hielo a construir algo enorme, Rebecca solo comenzaba a dar una risa malvada mientras observaba lo que construía con placer.

Anna, Elsa y Olaf caminaban hacia la montaña del norte, ya estaba amaneciendo y ellos casi llegaban a la punta de dicha montaña – ¿Ves Anna?, te lo dije, al amanecer, ya casi llegamos, ya estamos comenzando a subir el pico… los pinos acaban aquí- Anna impresionada le dice –Wow, Elsa, ¿cómo sabías todo eso?- Elsa presumiendo un poco y sin dejar de caminar responde –Bueno, este fue el atajo que yo utilice para llegar hasta la montaña del norte cuando me coronaron, a diferencia tuya, tu utilizaste otra que te hizo tardar más…- Anna caminando junto a Olaf se molestó un poco y dijo –Si, bueno, tu siempre tienes todas las respuestas… eres la hermana mayor, la mejor… la que todo sabe…- Elsa se extrañó y paró de caminar y dijo – ¿A qué te refieres Anna?- Anna junto a Olaf pararon a su lado y Anna le dijo –bueno… sólo digo lo que una hermana menor le dice a la mayor… je, no me sorprende que Heidi se lleve mejor contigo- Anna da vuelta y quiere caminar pero Elsa la toma del brazo y le dice

–En serio Anna, ¿qué quieres decir?- Anna voltea a verla y le dice decidida –Mira Elsa, desde que Heidi tenía 10 años, o menos, me he dado cuenta que se lleva muy bien contigo y tú con ella, y sé que la quieres ayudar, pero… ¿no crees que yo también merezco algo de su atención?- Elsa se quedó pensando y le dijo –Si supongo que si… pero aun no lo entiendo…- Anna suspira y le dice –Elsa, ¿no lo entiendes?, deja que te lo explique. En ese momento ambas comienzan a cantar una canción llamada "La vida", en donde Anna comienza diciéndole que cuando Heidi era pequeña siempre Elsa era la que ayudaba a Heidi y eso conmovía a Anna, Elsa por su parte le agrada lo que oye de Anna, ambas se cantan a la otra que lo que importa es Amar a Heidi de corazón, pero Anna agrega que la vida es corta para que ambas la amen con la misma intensidad, a lo que Elsa, le dice que Anna no debe privarle el afecto de Heidi, Anna deja de cantar el verso y le pregunta a Elsa –¿Y aceptarás?- Elsa confundida dice – ¿Aceptar?- Anna agrega –…Que Heidi te ama, más que a mí, ¿eso no es verdad?- Elsa se molesta y dice dándose la vuelta –No puedo creerlo…- Anna se confunde y dice – ¿Qué?, después de lo que vi, creí que…- Elsa la interrumpe volviendo a retomar el verso y le canta enojada que si la solución era que Anna le privara el amor de Heidi y dejarle de hablar, Anna le canta que sí le seguirá hablando pero que no desea que pase tanto tiempo con ella, Elsa se molesta más y comienza a caminar de vuelta hacia Arendelle y canta que es una gran ofensa que Anna le diga eso, así que ya no la quiere ayudar, que desea regresar a Arendelle y dejar a Anna sola en esto, Anna la interrumpe y mucho más molesta la detiene y le dice que es muy egoísta, que el amor que le da a Heidi sólo la ciega cada vez más, argumenta cantándole que Heidi es su hija que Elsa es sólo es la tía de ella, que el amor de Heidi no es para Elsa. Elsa vuelve a escapar de ella y le canta que puede decirle lo que quiera, ya que la verdadera equivocada es Anna misma, ambas molestas cantan que están hartas del falso amor que se tienen, Elsa furiosa canta que la vida es tan corta como para que Elsa valla a engañar a Heidi y decirle que la mala es Anna, Ambas se miran a los ojos y se cantan que la culpa es de la otra, Elsa se harta y comienza a volver a marcharse, Anna la persigue molesta y le grita que es su culpa, finalmente Elsa para de caminar se molesta y le grita a Anna al mismo tiempo que se da vuelta y de enojo le lanza una ráfaga de hielo, Olaf quien observaba reaccionó y aventó a Anna haciéndola quitarse de la magia de Elsa.

Elsa de inmediato se da cuenta que casi atenta una vez más con la vida de su hermana, Elsa se asusta y se aleja, le pregunta temerosa a Anna quien estaba tirada en la nieve – ¡A-Anna, lo siento!, ¿e-estas bien?- Olaf mientras ayuda a levantar a levantarla, Anna molesta mira a Elsa y le dice –Si estoy bien…- En eso un rugido enorme se oye asustando a los tres, y detrás de Elsa y Olaf una gran duna de nieve se mueve y se levanta mostrando al terrible Malvavisco el antiguo monstruo de Elsa, Olaf y Anna asustados lo miran, Anna se esconde atrás de Olaf y Olaf dice –Creo que el Malvavisco volvió…- El monstruo de nieve los ve y les gruñe enojado, pero en eso oye un – ¿Guardia de nieve…?- Elsa extrañada le había hablado al gran Malvavisco, a lo que el gran monstruo la volteo a ver y al verla dejó de gruñir, y con una voz grave le dijo – ¿Reina Elsa?- Malvavisco comenzó a sonreír y en eso caminó hacia Elsa y la tomó entre sus enormes brazos abrazándola con fuerza – ¡REINA ELSA!- Elsa algo apretada comenzó a sonreír y devolverle el abrazo a Malvavisco – ¡Mi fiel guardia de nieve!- Anna y Olaf solo se quedaban delante de ellos observando sumamente confundidos.

Malvavisco tras abrazar a Elsa la bajó cuidadosamente a la nieve y Elsa contentamente pero confundida le dice – ¡Esto no puede ser posible!, pensé que no habías sobrevivido a aquel ataque de hace ¡veinte años!, y a pesar de todo, ¡aun sigues con vida!, ¿qué fue lo que te paso?- Malvavisco se sienta en la nieve frente a ella y le contesta –Cuando los invasores me derribaron por el precipicio hace veinte años, yo quedé inconsciente y cuando desperté volví al castillo, no la encontré reina Elsa y me prometí cuidar de él hasta su regreso…- Elsa se quedó pensativa e insegura dijo –El castillo… me parece que no lo pudiste cuidar bien ¿verdad?- Malvavisco avergonzado y triste le dijo –Déjeme decirle reina que estuve esperándola por estos veinte años cuidando de su castillo, pero hace un mes una mujer llegó al castillo y sacó su gran magia que al parecer tiene magia igual que la suya; de hielo y a parte también magia de hechicería… ella me echó del castillo… no me pude defender... lo siento- Elsa se molestó y le dijo –Yo sé quién es esa mujer, su nombre es Rebecca y es malvada, no te preocupes mi leal guardia de nieve, yo me encargaré de que se marche… hiciste bien en cuidar mi castillo y te lo agradezco… pero ahora tengo una nueva tarea para ti…- En eso Olaf da un paso adelante y dice – ¡Oh oh!, ¡Elsa le dará una nueva tardea al Malvavisco! Hehehe… - Elsa sonríe y mirando a Malvavisco continua –…Te nombro Malvavisco, el guardián de la montaña del norte, ahora con Rebecca aquí, este lugar ya no es seguro y deseo que tu cuides de él por mi…- Malvavisco honrado se levanta y le sonríe a Elsa da una media vuelta y camina hacia los pinos- Olaf corre hacia Elsa y le dice – ¡Muy bien Elsa!, ahora Malvavisco ya no nos hará daño- Elsa le sonríe a Olaf pero en eso voltea a ver a Anna y Anna mirándola con molesta camina hacia ella y el dice –Dejemos de lado esta pelea, lo que importa ahora es rescatar a mi hija Elsa- Elsa algo desanimada le contesta –Si… Anna, está bien, sigamos caminando-.

By Namy Gaga


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: La pelea final

Elsa, Anna y Olaf caminaban por los últimos metros de la montaña del norte, ya casi llegaban a su punto más alto –Vamos chicos ya casi llegamos, según lo recuerdo, las escaleras de mi castillo están al frente- Elsa caminaba con rapidez hacia su castillo y Anna y Olaf iban detrás de ella. –Al llegar a tu castillo Elsa, ¿Qué vamos a hace r con esa mujer Rebecca?- Anna algo cansada le preguntó eso a su hermana a lo que Elsa responde –Pues ya que yo no soy de las personas que buscan pelea, prefiero razonar con ella, y tal vez conseguir su amistad Anna- Anna algo sarcástica le dice –Ohh, entonces sólo hablarás con ella, ¡brillante!, sólo espero que no se vuelva agresiva esa mujer-, Olaf comenzó a correr delante de las dos y subiendo una colina de nieve paró de correr y grito – ¡Anna, Elsa ya llegué a las escaleras, creo que debería ver eso!...- Elsa y Anna se miran confundidas y de inmediato comienzan a correr hacia Olaf. Al llegar junto a Olaf Elsa se impresiona y horrorizada ve como su castillo ahora está totalmente cambiado, se ve mucho más tétrico y lleno de toscos picos de hielo por todas partes, Olaf y Anna sólo se quedan en silencio impactados, y Elsa molesta grita – ¡Rebecca, sé que estas ahí, sal ahora!- En el balcón del gran castillo de hielo se abren las puertas de golpe y una gran risa malvada se oye, de las puertas sale caminando tranquilamente Rebecca presumiendo su atuendo y posándose sobre el barandal del balcón dice –Cálmate Elsa, no hay necesidad de gritar, soy toda oídos…- Elsa suspira y guardando la calma le dice –Escucha Rebecca, sé que estás haciendo todo esto porque tú crees que por culpa de mi padre murió el tuyo, lo sé… pero entiende, ¡debes saber que estas en un error!- Rebecca se molesta un poco pero tranquila le contesta –Hay Elsa… aun sigues con la misma escusa, aseguras que la del error soy yo, sabiendo que tu familia es el error, el error que me hizo perder a la mía…- Elsa insegura le dijo –Por favor sólo, necesito que me escuches…- Rebecca la interrumpe y sin un poco de control le grita – ¿¡Y que si no quiero escuchar!?- Elsa algo asustada le dice –Rebecca… me estoy dando cuenta de que no eres de las personas que razonan, sólo libera a Heidi y podremos discutirlo en paz…- Al oír eso Rebecca comienza a burlarse de Elsa y le dice – ¿En serio creíste que yo la apresé?- Anna confundida se mete en la conversación y dice – ¿De qué hablas?, nosotras vimos como en la visión que nos mandaste Heidi estaba encadenada detrás de ti- Rebecca voltea a ver a Anna y le dice –Debes aprender a no meterte en una conversación de mayores niña… lo que sí es cierto, ¡es que todo esto era una trampa!, esa Heidi no era real… como tú lo dijiste Anna, era sólo una simple visión, y ahora que las atraje a mí, podré finalizar con mi venganza, ¡AHORA!-

Al gritar eso Rebecca, comenzaron a escucharse unos fuertes rugidos, y la nieve comenzó a retumbar, Elsa, Anna y Olaf comenzaron a asustarse y se juntaron, y de entonces detrás el castillo comenzó a asomarse un enorme lobo de hielo, el enorme lobo se posó junto al balcón del castillo donde estaba Rebecca, acercó su enorme hocico a ella y Rebecca mientras lo acariciaba empezó a decir –Él, mis queridos invitados es Snowolf, mi querido monstruo de hielo… je, Elsa ¿recuerdas cuando hace diecinueve años nos encontramos por primera vez, y por tu culpa dos lobos se encargaron de atacarme y lastimarme?, pues creo que es hora de que te devuelva ese favor ¿no?- Anna confundida volteo a ver a Elsa y le preguntó – ¿De qué está hablando Elsa?-

Elsa suspiró y preocupada le dijo a Anna –Anna, lamento no habértelo dicho, pero cuando tu y Kristoff estaban en su luna de miel, yo… tuve mi primer encuentro con Rebecca…- Anna la interrumpe y le dice – ¿Fue por eso que al llegar nosotros del viaje tú estabas con el brazo roto?, me dijiste que te habías caído de las escaleras- Elsa la tomó de los hombros y le dijo mirando al piso –En verdad lo siento Anna…- Anna sólo la miró desconfiada a lo que Rebecca interrumpe el momento diciendo –Aww, al parecer la reina no le dijo a la princesita lo que había pasado en ese entonces… pues para arruinarles el momento, yo no soy la única chica aquí... ¡Heidi!- En eso Anna, tanto como Elsa y Olaf voltearon hacia la puerta principal del castillo a cual comenzó a abrirse lentamente, y de ellas comenzó a salir Heidi quien estaba muy cambiada ante los ojos de su madre, tía y amigo Olaf, Anna maravillada con la apariencia de Heidi caminó hacia las escaleras y le habló – ¿Hija, eres tú?- Heidi sólo la miró con indiferencia, pero Anna continuó caminando hacia ella y comenzó a correr por las escaleras diciendo – ¡Hija!, ¡Qué bueno que estas bien!- y cuando Anna llegó frente de Heidi para abrazarla, Heidi rápidamente tomó uno de los brazos de Anna y le dijo fríamente –Aléjate de mí…- y con su poder telequinético lanzó a Anna de golpe de vuelta hacia la fría nieve comenzando las escaleras, Anna algo lastimada se apoyó de sus manos y volteo a ver a Heidi asustada.

Elsa y Olaf totalmente aterrados voltearon a ver a Rebecca y ella les dijo –Sucede que… Heidi ya no los quiere, ella me eligió a mí, prefiere estar con su tía favorita que con la familia que la trata mal cada día, y también sucede que ya que no los desea a ustedes…. ¡yo tengo el camino libre de deshacerme de ti Elsa!- Elsa se asustó y Rebecca le gritó al gran Snowolf – ¡Mátala, y no importa lo que pase, tu sigue esa orden, AHORA!- Olaf de inmediato se asustó y corrió de vuelta bajando la montaña, Elsa sumamente aterrorizada dio unos pasos atrás y comenzó a lanzarle hielo al Snowolf. Mientras tanto Anna aun asustada y sabiendo lo que le pasaba a Elsa a sus espaldas, no dejaba de ver a Heidi quien comenzó a bajar molesta las escaleras mientras decía –Con que ¿ahora si te preocupas por mi he mamá?, pues no voy a caer esta vez en tus mentiras, ya sé muy bien lo que eres, ¡eres una vil mentirosa y egoísta madre!- Anna comenzó a arrastrarse hacia atrás, alejándose de Heidi y asustada le dijo – ¿H-Heidi, cómo puedes decir todo eso?- Heidi acercándose cada vez más a Anna y molestándose aun más a cada paso le gritó – ¿¡Qué cómo puedo decirlo!?, ¡Ya descubrí todo tu jueguito, ahora sé que nunca me amaste, que todo era mentira!- En eso Anna se topó con un montículo de nieve y paró de arrastrarse lo que hizo que Heidi con la telequinesis que tenía levantara a Anna al aire, Anna se asustó aun más, miró a Heidi y le dijo – ¿¡Qué haces, cómo puedes hacer eso!?- entonces en eso Heidi totalmente furiosa comenzó a sacar lagrimas y miró directamente a los ojos a Anna, la cual comenzó a sentir como una gran fuerza apretaba su cuello -¡¿Cómo pudiste mamá?!, ¡pensé que en serio me amabas!- Heidi con su poder comenzó a ahorcar más fuerte a su madre, Anna intentaba hablarle, pero no podía. Elsa aun estaba peleando contra el gran lobo de hielo, le lanzaba grandes golpes de hielo y nueve, y en eso oyó lo que estaba pasando detrás de ella, volteo a ver y vio como Heidi ahorcaba a Anna, Elsa se molestó y de sus manos salió un gran pico de hielo el cual atravesó al lobo de hielo y lo hizo caer – ¿¡Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Heidi Rebecca!?- Rebecca tranquilamente posada aun en el barandal del castillo le dijo

–Nada… sólo te diré que le di a Heidi mis poderes de telequinesis eso es todo, no es nada malo ¿o sí?- Elsa caminó hacia delante y le dijo – ¿¡Pero porque intenta dañar a Anna, respóndeme!?- Rebecca algo burlona dijo –Pues Heidi ya no piensa igual de su madre, ella ahora cree que Anna jamás la amo, está furiosa con su madre… así que despídete de Anna, no creo que salga de esto…- Elsa se enfureció y en eso Snowolf logró saliste del pico de hielo y regeneró la nieve que perdió y una vez más se lanzó a Elsa, y Elsa tuvo que volver a defenderse del gran lobo.

Heidi aun ahorcando a Anna se le acercó y le dijo –Como ahora me mentiste, ¡mereces lo peor!- y sin pensarlo Heidi lanzó a Anna por el aire y la hizo caer sobre una saliente, y caer sobre la nieve, al golpearse con las rocas Anna dio un grito de dolor y comenzó a llorar, Heidi al oír el grito se asustó y la volteo a ver asustada, Anna comenzó a gritar – ¡Mi pierna, me duele!- Elsa al oír a su hermana gritar se distrajo volteándola a ver y el lobo de hielo le pegó con una de sus grandes patas de hielo lanzándola hacia la nieve junto a un gran muro de rocas. En eso Olaf se encontraba corriendo por la montaña muy asustado pero él no estaba huyendo, si no que buscaba a Malvavisco – ¡Malvavisco!, ¿Donde estas?, ¡Elsa está en peligro necesita tu ayuda!- En eso entre los pocos pinos que había Malvavisco se asomó y salió de ellos, caminó hacia Olaf enojado y gruñéndole mientras que Olaf sólo dijo –Tranquilo, cosas buenas… cosas buenas-. Heidi al ver a su madre llorar de tal manera por el dolor que le ocasionó comenzó a asustarse mucho y sin dudarlo comenzó a acercarse a su madre para ayudarla, pero en eso Rebecca le gritó – ¡No Heidi!, ¡recuerda que ella es la mujer que nunca te amo, la mujer que sólo te llamaba la atención y te maltrataba!-.

Heidi al oír eso volvió a enojarse, así que decidida caminó más rápido hacia Anna, en eso Elsa comenzó a gritar, Rebecca dejó de ver a Heidi y volteo a ver a Elsa quien estaba acorralada contra el gran muro de roca y Snowolf estaba justo delante de ella gruñéndole, Rebecca sonrió y dijo – ¡Si Snow!, ¡mátala ahora!- pero en eso el gran Malvavisco salió y aventó a Snowolf alejándolo de Elsa, Elsa y Rebecca se sorprendieron al ver lo que sucedió, Elsa totalmente impactada dijo – ¿Malvavisco?, pero cómo…- en eso Malvavisco se volteo y en sus brazos traía a Olaf, así que lo bajó junto a Elsa – ¡Elsa, fui por Malvavisco para que nos ayudara!- le dijo Olaf a Elsa gustoso y Elsa sin decir nada lo abrazó, entonces le dijo – ¡Gracias Olaf!- Elsa se levantó y mirando a Malvavisco le dijo –Malvavisco, detén a ese lobo de hielo lo suficiente como para que yo pueda hablar con Rebecca- Malvavisco le sonrió y volteo a ver Snowolf quien se estaba levantando, Malvavisco le rugió dejando salir todos sus picos de hielo, y Snowolf le devolvió el rugido también dejando salir picos de hielo, así que ambos se lanzaron a pelear.

Rebecca estaba molesta con lo que estaba viendo, en eso volteo hacia Elsa y vio como ella caminó hacia al frente y firmemente le dijo –Escucha Rebecca quieras o no quieras escuchar, ya estoy harta de que no quieras oírme, ¡lo de tu padre es una mentira!- Rebecca se confundió y le dice – ¿Y tu cómo crees saber eso?- Elsa la mira y le dice –Lo sé porque yo estuve ahí, en el día en el que tu padre murió- Rebecca se impacta y temblorosa le dice – ¿E-Es en serio?… pero eso no…- Elsa la interrumpe y le dice

– ¡DEJAME ACABAR! Esta vez yo seré la que interrumpa… estuve ahí Rebecca… ese día en el que mi padre trató de hablar con el tuyo para fines comerciales entre nuestros reinos, el tuyo se descontroló sin razón, dijo que no quería ningún tipo de trato con mi padre, así que sacó su espada y trató de matar a mi padre Rebecca, entonces mi papá sin llevar armas sólo esquivó al tuyo, entonces tu padre tropezó y golpeo una de las paredes rocosas haciendo que se desmoronara y le cayeran rocas encima… papá de entre el polvo me encontró y sólo me tomó en sus brazos y escapó junto a mí…. ¿¡Ahora entiendes el problema!?- Rebecca estaba totalmente anonadada e intentando dejar salir las lagrimas trató de argumentar su versión diciendo –Pero… eso no fue lo que vi, ¡mientes!- Elsa le contesta tranquilamente – ¿En serio miento?, porque tú tienes magia hechicera, y fácilmente puedes saber si lo hago o no…- Rebecca comienza a llorar y dice – ¡Oh Dios mío!, no estás mintiendo….- Elsa sonríe y le dice –Te lo dije…- y en eso ambas oyen un grito, voltean a ver lo que sucede y se trata de Anna tirada en la nieve viendo como su hija Heidi con sus poderes levita una gran roca llevándola hacia Anna-.

Elsa se asusta y empieza a correr para ayudar a su hermana pero en eso oye como unos grandes crujidos se oyen y voltea a sus espaldas para ver cómo Snowolf tumbó a Malvavisco dejándolo inconsciente, así que Snowolf corre una vez más hacia Elsa y Elsa tiene que volver a poner posición defensiva y lanzarle hielo – ¡Rebecca, dile a tu lobo que me deje de atacar!- Rebecca actúa rápidamente y le grita a Snowolf – ¡Alto, deja te atacarla!- pero Snowolf no le hace caso, Rebecca se asusta y le grita a Elsa –¡Lo siento, le ordené que pasara lo que pasara no desobedeciera la orden de matarte, Perdón!- Elsa comenzó a asustarse y corrió hacia el muro de rocas una vez más, en eso Rebecca volteo a ver a Heidi quien ya casi terminaba con la vida de Anna – ¡Heidi, no lo hagas!- Heidi voltea a ver a Rebecca y le dice – ¿Cómo?, ¿por qué quieres que pare de vengarme?- Rebecca da un gran suspiro y le dice –Te mentí Heidi, tu familia si te ama, la visión que te mostré ayer, era mentira- Heidi deja caer de golpe la roca justo a un lado de Anna, y Anna asustada se arrastra lejos de Heidi. –Pero, creí que tú eras la buena tía Rebecca, si me mentiste es decir que… ¿no me amas?- Rebecca la interrumpe y le dice – ¡No, no!, si te amo… pero la malvada venganza contra tu tía por algo que ni siquiera pasó en realidad, me cegó y me hizo mentirte, en serio espero que me perdones… y espero que te reconcilies con tu familia… Heidi lo siento…- Heidi la miró con mucha tristeza y Heidi dijo –Si te perdono… estoy totalmente arrepentida- Rebecca la voltea a ver y llorando le dice – ¿En serio?- Heidi la mira y le dice –Si, sí tu también estas arrepentida- Rebecca en eso dice –Hay Heidi yo también estoy arre…- y en eso es interrumpida por Elsa quien grita – ¡Cuidado!- Heidi y Rebecca voltean a ver hacia Elsa y ven como ella con su hielo comenzó a derrumbar la pared de rocas que estaba al lado del castillo haciendo que a Snowolf le cayeran rocas a la cabeza, Snowolf comenzó a tambalearse y con su gran cola hecha de un pino empezó a pegarle a todo – ¡Cuidado!- gritó Heidi viendo cómo el lobo acercó su cola hacia el castillo y Rebecca no logró escapar y el lobo con la cola destruyó gran parte del castillo haciendo que se derrumbara justo arriba de Rebecca, quien fue golpeada en la cabeza por un pedazo de hielo. Anna quien se encontraba en la nieve observó como el castillo de su hermana e derrumbaba pero en eso de reojo vio que la cola de Snowolf se le acercó y de un gran golpe la aventó hacia el acantilado de la montaña, pero logró sostenerse de una roca que sobre salida del acantilado.

Heidi se asustó totalmente, entonces por ultimo vio que Snowolf recuperó la conciencia y volvió a acercarse a Elsa, Elsa intentó lanzarle hielo, pero resbalo con una de las rocas y cayo de sentón y Snowolf la volvió a acorralar, Ahora Heidi totalmente aterrorizada observo cómo sus tres personas favoritas en el mundo estaba en problemas, Rebecca estaba a punto de ser aplastada por el hielo, Elsa estaba a punto de ser asesinada por Snowolf, y su madre; Anna estaba a punto de caer por el acantilado hacia una caída de casi cien metros. – ¡Hay no, no puedo salvarlas a las tres a la vez¡- Heidi comenzó a temblar de miedo y entonces oyó que su madre le grito – ¡Heidi!, ¡salva a tu tía Elsa, sálvalas a las dos!- Heidi la volteo a ver y vio como Anna comenzaba a soltarse de la roca, Rebecca comenzó a abrir los ojos, y algo mareada intentó levantarse pero no podía, abrió totalmente los ojos y vio como una gran tonelada de hielo estaba por aplastarla, Rebecca volteo a ver a su alrededor y vio que todas en el lugar estaban en peligro –Todo esto es culpa…- Rebecca se molesto consigo misma y con su magia comenzó a aventar pedazos de hielo encima de ella para liberarse e intentar ayudar.

En eso Heidi grita – ¡MAMÁ!- Rebecca del susto voltea a ver a Heidi y ve que Anna se suelta de la roca y cae al precipicio, de inmediato Heidi corre hacia el acantilado y se lanza – ¡NOOOO!- Rebecca grita y de un gran golpe de furia avienta todos los trozos de hielo y se levanta, con su magia desaparece y aparece frente a Elsa, Snowolf se asusta y Rebecca le dice – ¡Estas despedido!- y con un movimiento de manos lo des hace haciéndolo simple nieve como antes. Elsa se para y de inmediato corre hacia el acantilado y comienza a llorar – ¡Anna, Heidi!... ¡No!- Rebecca está totalmente devastada y triste, así que da unos pasos atrás y en eso se topa con Olaf, quien la mira entristecido y ambos voltean a ver la horrible escena.

By Namy Gaga


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: El final que esperábamos

– ¡No Anna!... ¡NO!... mi querida hermana... y... ¡Heidi! no pueden estar muertas...-Elsa lloraba hincada en la helada nieve, viendo hacia el v acío, Rebecca y Olaf se encontraban a unos metros detrás de ella observándola con tristeza, y detrás de ellos el gran Malvavisco comenzó a moverse, comenzó a levantarse para poder observar lo que pasaba y al ver la triste escena sólo se quedó callado observando. Rebecca comenzó a llorar y enojada consigo misma llevó sus manos a su cara y se cubrió la boca y nariz para comenzar a llorar aun más fuerte, Olaf triste, voltea a ver a Rebecca y la toma del vestido, Rebecca siente que la toman por el vestido así que voltea a lo que ve a Olaf jalándola, ella llena de lagrimas sólo lo observa y él al por fin tener la atención de Rebecca, la mira y el dice –Ve con ella…- y ambos voltean a ver a Elsa. Rebecca suspira y comienza a caminar hacia Elsa, al llegar a su lado se hinca junto a ella y pone su mano en el hombro de Elsa, y cierra los ojos dejando salir más lágrimas aun.

En eso oyen un – ¡Tía Elsa!- Rebecca de inmediato voltea a ver al vació y Elsa abre lentamente los ojos confundida, todos en el lugar se sorprenden al ver como frente de sus ojos se encontraba levitando Heidi con su mamá en brazos. Heidi con su poder telequinético logró levitar para salvar a Anna y volar hacia la montaña de nuevo, Rebecca de la felicidad gritó – ¡ESA ES MI PEQUEÑA COLETAS!- y empezó a abrazar de felicidad a Elsa quien comenzó a sonreír y llorar de felicidad también devolviéndole el abrazo a Rebecca. Heidi cuidadosamente desciende y con cuidado baja a Anna y la deja en la nieve blanda, entonces Heidi deja de levitar y se hinca junto a su madre Anna, Anna confundida le dice – ¿Por qué a mí Heidi?, tenías que elegir si salvar, a tu tía Elsa, a Rebecca o a mí… pudiste haberlas salvado a ambas, ¿por qué a mí?, pensé que ya no me querías….- Heidi mirándola se acercó y le contestó –Mamá sólo escúchate, me estabas pidiendo que salvara a mis tías ¿y no a ti que eres mi madre? yo jamás hubiera dejado que murieras por mi culpa…- Heidi toma la mano de Anna y la aprieta diciéndole –Lo cierto es que… fui una tonta mamá, dejé que el enojo y la rabia me controlaran, en verdad lo siento… te amo mami….- Anna dejó salir sus lagrimas y se abalanzó hacia Heidi para abrazarla a lo que Heidi también la abrazó –Claro que te perdono hija, ¡te amo!-.

Rebecca y Elsa observan la hermosa escena del abrazo entre Anna y Heidi, Elsa sonrió ante la escena, pero en eso voltea a su lado y se da cuenta que Rebecca aun la abraza, Rebecca se da cuenta que aun está abrazando a Elsa y de inmediato se aparta de ella algo avergonzada – ¡Oh!, yo… emm... la verdad...es que yo...- Elsa la interrumpe diciéndole –Te perdono Rebecca- dándole una cálida sonrisa, Rebecca no puede creer lo que oye y de felicidad abraza a Elsa una vez más y le dice –Gracias Reina Elsa por darme una segunda oportunidad…- Heidi y Anna se dejan de abrazar y voltean a ver como las que antes eran enemigas ahora se están abrazando declarando una nueva amistad, Heidi y Anna sonríen al verlas abrazándose. –Bueno emm… ¿ahora qué?- pregunta Heidi a su madre Anna –Pues supongo que hay que volver a casa hija- Dice Anna, Heidi le sonríe y se levanta –Vamos tenemos que irnos- dice Heidi a su madre, pero Anna al tratar de levantarse da un gemido leve.

Elsa y Rebecca dejan de abrazarse y se levantan para ir con Anna y Heidi, Heidi voltea a ver a Anna y le dice – ¿Qué sucede mamá?- Anna preocupada dice –No puedo levantarme, creo que me lastimé seriamente mi pierna…- Rebecca preocupada dice –Cielos, ¿por qué cada vez que se encuentran conmigo alguien sale herido?- Elsa la toma del hombro y le dice –Oye solo fueron dos veces, tranquila- Olaf corre con ellas y dice –Creo que tendremos que ayudarla a que regrese a Arendelle para que la atienda un doctor- Heidi ayuda a levantarse a Anna y en eso Rebecca dice –tengo una idea, usemos el pasaje que hice hace unos días, nos lleva al río de las afueras de Arendelle- Elsa contesta –Eso sí que nos ayudará- a lo que Olaf dice –tendremos que ayudarnos para sostener a Anna- entonces Rebecca camina hacia la bajada de su pasaje y dice –O simplemente nos deslizamos- entonces con su magia convierte las escaleras de hielo del pasaje en un divertido resbaladero de hielo enorme, Heidi sosteniendo a Anna dice ansiosa – ¡Sí!, una manera segura y divertida para llegar rápido a Arendelle- Así que Elsa toma del otro hombro a Anna para ayudar a Heidi a que Anna pueda caminar, las tres caminan hacia el resbaladero donde está Rebecca esperándolas, Olaf corre con ellas, pero se detiene frente al gran Malvavisco y el dice –Oye Malvavisco, creo que en un principio empezamos con el pie izquierdo… y creo que no somos tan diferentes, entonces…- Pero entonces Malvavisco lo interrumpe dándole un gran rugido y sacando sus púas de hielo, a lo que Olaf resalta y corre a esconderse frente a Elsa diciendo – ¡Si, será para la próxima!…- Elsa voltea hacia Malvavisco y el dice –Gracias Malvavisco, hasta luego- Malvavisco le sonríe y comienza a marcharse de la montaña.

Rebecca se aparta y deja pasar a Elsa, Heidi y Olaf quienes llevan a Anna, -Vamos mamá yo bajo contigo- dijo Heidi ayudando a Anna a que se siente en el resbaladero de hielo, – ¡Oh, Oh! Yo voy adelante- dijo Olaf entusiasmado y entonces corrió delante de Anna y se sentó en sus piernas a lo que Anna sonrió y lo abrazó, Elsa antes de sentarse detrás de ellos volteo algo triste a ver su castillo todo destruido, y dio un gran suspiro, Rebecca se dio cuenta de que Elsa observaba su castillo, también ella volteo a verlo y suspiro, entonces alzó ambas manos y con su magia elemental en un segundo rehízo el castillo tal y como Elsa lo había dejado antes de que Rebecca lo haya cambiado, Elsa al ver cómo su castillo volvió a ser como antes miró a Rebecca quien también la miró y le sonrió, Elsa también le sonrió y procedió a sentarse en el resbaladero, Rebecca se sentó atrás de Elsa y dijo – ¿Están todos listos?- a lo que todos le respondieron – ¡Sí!- Rebecca tomó ambos extremos del resbaladero y se apalancó y antes de soltarse dijo –¡Pues allá vamos!- se soltó y todos comenzaron a deslizarse divertidamente, Olaf alzó sus manos y grito un fuerte –Yuu juuu!- Heidi abrazó con fuerza a Anna y ambas comenzaron a reír, Elsa observaba el paisaje y Rebecca observaba como se alejaba de su único hogar. Finalmente llegaron al final del resbaladero de hielo y acababa en una acolchonada saliente de nieve, Olaf llegó primero, le siguió Anna y Heidi, después Elsa y Rebecca, Heidi se levanto y junto a Elsa ayudaron una vez más a levantar a Anna, Elsa volteo a ver a Rebecca quien estaba de espaldas observando hacia la montaña del norte, Elsa con curiosidad se le acercó y dijo –Emm, ¿Rebecca?, ¿qué sucede?- Rebecca triste se voltea y dice –Nada, es sólo que… es algo triste abandonar este lugar que… ha sido mi hogar por un largo tiempo…- Elsa la toma del brazo y le dice, con gusto te ofrezco estancia en mi castillo el tiempo que desees Rebecca- Rebecca la miro y le sonrió.

-Emm, tía Elsa… creo que no aguantaremos ambas intentando ayudar a mamá a que camine desde aquí hasta Arendelle, hay muchas ramas, piedras y troncos… ¿qué podemos hacer?- dijo Heidi tomando a Anna del hombro, Elsa se acercó y tomó a Anna del otro hombro y dijo –Haremos un esfuerzo Heidi-, entonces Rebecca se acercó y dijo – ¿Y porque no intentamos esto?- entonces al decir eso tomo a Anna de la cintura, la levanto sin problemas y la comenzó a cargar como si nada, Heidi, Elsa y Olaf miraron impresionados diciendo un enorme –WOOOW…- Anna también estaba impresionada mirando a Rebecca a lo que Rebecca dijo –Je… parece que ser alta y estar en forma me deja cargarte sin problemas Anna- Entonces Heidi dijo –bueno, problema resuelto, sigamos- y todos comenzaron a caminar hacia Arendelle, Olaf comenzó a caminar y Elsa se paró frente a él y le dijo –Hey, alto… ¿no se te olvida algo Olaf?- Olaf la miró algo confundido, Elsa le sonrió y con su mano derecha creó una nevada personal para que no se derritiera Olaf entrando al reino, Olaf sonrió y dijo –Ahh sí, eso…- así que continuaron caminando.

Llegando al castillo, Elsa, Heidi, Rebecca y Olaf dejaron a Anna en la cama de su cuarto para que fuera atendida, una vez que fue atendida y vendada su pierna, Elsa, Heidi y Rebecca estaban dentro del cuarto acompañando a Anna, en eso Rebecca se arma de valor y da un paso al frente para hablar –En verdad siento todo lo que ocasioné, estaba cegada por los deseos de venganza hacia su familia… y todo por un malentendido…- en eso Rebecca bajó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar, Heidi se levantó de la cama de Anna y caminó hacia Rebecca –No, no llores tía Rebecca…- Rebecca la miró y sonrió, a lo que Elsa dijo –No te preocupes Rebecca, estas perdonada…- entonces Anna volteo a ver a Heidi y dijo –A todo esto, ¿por qué "tía Rebecca" y "pequeña coletas"?- Heidi la miró y dijo riendo un poco –Es una larga historia mamá- Elsa sentándose junto a Anna dijo –Pues tenemos toda la tarde para escuchar toda su historia Heidi- Así que Heidi sonrió y volteo a ver a Rebecca quien también le sonrió, entonces Heidi tomó a Rebecca de la mano y la llevó a sentarse en la cama con las demás para comenzar a contar toda la historia de cómo se conocieron.

Habiéndose ocultado el sol todas dormían en el cuarto de Anna, Anna y Heidi dormían juntas en la cama de Anna, mientras que Elsa y Rebecca estaban sobre unos cojines en el piso muy cómodas. Al día siguiente amaneciendo, todas aun dormían, en eso Rebecca abre los ojos, y se levanta lentamente, observa a las demás dormir y pone una cara triste, se estira y se levanta, entonces procede a salir del cuarto, al cerrar la puerta Elsa escucha y abre los ojos y ve que Rebecca ya no está. Rebecca sale al patio del castillo, caminando hacia las puertas que dan la salida hacia Arendelle, llega a ellas y les dice a los guardias que las abran, quienes de inmediato comienzan a abrirlas para ella, una vez abiertas Rebecca comienza a caminar por ellas pero en eso se oye – ¿Rebecca?, ¿a dónde vas?- Rebecca se voltea preocupada y ve a Elsa saliendo por las puestas del castillo apresurada, una vez que Elsa llega frente a ella, Rebecca se asusta un poco pero calmadamente le responde –Reina Elsa… yo he… ya tengo que irme…- Elsa se confunde y le dice – ¿Así como así Rebecca? Pero… ahora estas con nosotros, ahora que eres parte de nuestra vida y con toda libertad puedes quedarte…- Rebecca triste toma del hombro a Elsa y le dice –Seré directa contigo Elsa, pasé 35 años persiguiendo mis deseos de venganza, olvidando mis deberes como reina de Rusia, 35 años fuera de casa vagando por tierras desconocidas… desde mis 11 años que no he vuelto a Rusia Elsa… tengo que volver, ahora Rusia me necesita más que nunca…-

Elsa mira al piso un momento y entonces vuelve a ver a Rebecca y le dice – ¿Y Heidi?, se que te has convertido en una persona muy importante para ella, ¿no te vas a despedir?- Rebecca deja salir una lagrima y triste dice – ¿Sabes?, Odio las despedidas Elsa…- Elsa la abraza y Rebecca por igual la abraza, entonces Rebecca dice –Elsa conozco bien a Heidi, más de lo que crees, ella lo entenderá…- Entonces Elsa deja de abrazar a Rebecca le dice quitándose las lagrimas de los ojos –Tengo que irme…me espera un gran viaje… adiós…- Elsa se entristece mucho al verla irse del castillo, Rebecca caminando por el puente hacia Arendelle escucha una vez más la voz de Elsa diciendo – ¡Rebecca espera!- Rebecca vuelve a voltear y Elsa llega corriendo hacia ella y al llegar le dice algo cansada –Ahora que tú serás la reina de Rusia, me gustaría que algún día volvieras- Rebecca confundida le dice – ¿Volver?- Elsa recupera el aliento y dice –Bueno… como mi padre nunca consiguió alianza entre Arendelle y el reino de Rusia de tu padre, supongo que tu y yo podemos llegar a un acuerdo verdad? Entonces Elsa le guiña el ojo a Rebecca dándole a entender que es sólo una escusa para que vuelva con ellas, Rebecca le sonríe y dice – ¡Claro reina Elsa! Prometo que volveré- y sin más que decir Rebecca continua caminando para irse –Adiós Rebecca y gracias por todo- dijo por ultimo Elsa.

Pasa un largo año y en la primavera Arendelle está celebrando y todos están en las calles viendo como carrosas de Rusia llegan a Arendelle, en el castillo de Elsa, en el gran salón hay una gran ceremonia con muchos invitados tanto noruegos como rusos y la invitada de honor es Rebecca, ahora Rebecca estaba totalmente cambiada, traía un hermoso vestido blanco, ahora su cabello estaba largo y se le veía muy hermoso, y también en su cabeza lucía una hermosa corona que daba a notar que ya era reina de Rusia, Elsa llega al trono junto a ella, y entonces dice –Wow, reina Rebecca, te vez muy bien- A lo que Rebecca la voltea a ver y le dice con emoción –Lo mismo digo reina Elsa- Elsa se para junto a ellas y llama la atención a lo que todos en el salón voltean a verlas –Es un gran honor comercializar con los grandes reinos del mundo, ya que ayuda a nuestro pueblo Arendelle a seguir avanzando en la comercialización, pero hoy doy por iniciada oficialmente la alianza con el reino de Rusia, y también la amistad con su regidora, la reina Rebecca- al decir eso Rebecca da un paso adelante y todos los presentes comienzan a aplaudir. En eso Rebecca voltea hacia el frente y ve que se acerca Heidi con gran emoción – ¡tía Rebecca!- Rebecca se emociona y baja del trono para abrazar a Heidi – ¡Heidi!, mi pequeña coletas, ¡me da tanto gusto verte!- una vez que se abrazan Heidi le dice –Ya ha pasado un año desde que no te veo, ¡ya esperaba con ansia este día!- Rebecca sonriéndole le contesta –Igual yo mi hermosa coletas, ya te extrañaba- En eso llega junto a Heidi Anna y dice –Que tal reina Rebecca- a lo que Rebecca se pone un poco nerviosa y dice –Hola… je je… emm ¿cómo ha estado tu pierna Anna?- Anna sonríe y dice –Bien, bien ya sanó, gracias- Elsa se acerca a las tres y sonríe, Rebecca voltea a ver a Elsa y le dice –Oye Elsa, gracias por todo, en serio, muchas gracias- Elsa la abraza y Rebecca también le devuelve con gusto el abrazo. Heidi voltea a ver a Anna y le dice –Que bueno que todo termino bien mamá- Anna la mira y tomándola del brazo le contesta –Lo mismo digo hija-.

By Namy Gaga


End file.
